A Través del Fin de los Tiempos
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Un cruel día solo se desvaneció en sus brazos sin poder hacer algo para detenerle. El dolor y el amor lo llevará a hacer algo por cambiar el curso del tiempo ¿Podrá Harry rescatar a Draco de las garras de la muerte? Drarry/SLASH
1. Llegando a Ti: I

**DISCLAIMER:** Sé que no suena muy atractivo como la mayoría de mis resúmenes, pero espero que puedan darle una oportunidad a esta historia. El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, yo solo estoy utilizándolo para satisfacer mi gusto por la escritura y el yaoi.

 **ADVERTENCIA: ** Tragedia, Lemon, viaje tiempo/ espacio y una que otra palabra altisonante. Es un Drarry/ Harco, por tanto una historia SLASH (relación chico-chico) así que están advertidos.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Si ya estoy nuevamente por aquí con una historia, espero que la disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirla. Cada capitulo los dividí en 3 partes para darles una lectura mas rápida xD

A leer se ha dicho~*

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: LLEGANDO A TI**

 **I**

No era esa la forma en la que esperó reencontrarse con el que consideró su primer amor. No en un idílico día con el sol en lo alto y olor a césped recién cortado en el aire, con el sonido de las escobas pasar, ni el barullo enloquecido de la multitud apoyando a su equipo predilecto en ese campeonato de Quidditch.

No así;, pero parecía que la realidad de sus veinticuatro años de edad se había planteado burlar a la fantasía y sobrepasarla con creces. El cabello platinado meciéndose con la suave brisa, los ojos color plata mirando con expectación a los jugadores hacer su presentación.

Realmente no era esa la forma que esperó.

Tantos sentimientos jamás expresados por las barreras de la animadversión y rencores infantiles. Todas esas pullas pesadas y malas palabras siendo opacadas por esa jovial sonrisa jamás vista en esos labios debía de ser cosa de risa como lo interpretaba su subconsciente.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó aun sin creerse quien era quien se encontraba a su lado. Sólo al igual que él. Sabrá Merlín si fue por decisión propia o por diversas cancelaciones de sus queridos amigos como en su caso.

-Potter- exclamó el rubio con genuina sorpresa -a que es un gran día para volar ¿no crees? Los Chudley no podrían estar en mejor forma de la que se encuentran- ese agradable arrastre de palabras inconfundible aunado a esa efusividad le hacía imposible creer que se tratara de Malfoy.

 _"Pero tiene que ser él"_ se dijo sin apartarle la mirada dudosa _"Aunque ¿porque me esta hablado como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida?_ " Tantas interrogantes, pero su boca no podía pronunciar palabra.

O lo estaba confundiendo con otra persona o el Slytherin había golpeado su rubia testa contra el pavimento que le hacía reconocerlo como una compañía agradable.

-Definitivamente van con todo por la copa, en especial con su nuevo buscador- siguió hablando con asentimientos como todo un conocedor.

-Pero no creo que puedan contra los Appleby Arrows... han sido campeones dos años consecutivos- decidió seguirle el juego. El rubio se veía seguro y con una radiante sonrisa le regreso la mirada desafiante. Conocía esa forma de ver, era tan familiar que su cuerpo no pudo evitar erizarse.

-¿Hacemos una apuesta?-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

No pudo concentrarse en todo lo que siguió del juego, aunque lo único de lo que estuvo seguro fue que perdió la apuesta con el rubio y con ello se hizo presente su obligación a invitarle a cenar en un modesto restaurante en las afueras del callejón Diagon.

Sus ojos navegaban de la mesa de madera bajo sus brazos, a su acompañante que hojeaba el menú muy interesado en lo que ofrecieran.

Había poca gente y un ambiente agradable con solícitos meseros pendientes de sus mesas y una suave melodía en el ambiente que no era impedimento para una charla amena entre conocidos. Claro que no era su caso pues su nerviosismo aumentaba al percibir sus latidos cardiacos fuera de control como el ayer. Ese maldito rubio aun hacia estragos en él y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Tantas parejas que tuvo para acallar sus prohibidos sentimientos no lograron disipaba ni un poco su sentir; ni siquiera cuando más lejos se encontraba, podía callar la voz de sus tíos resonando en su cabeza con tantas palabras crueles que le hacía temer el expresarlo o siquiera sentirlo. Era extenuante.

-¿Ya decidiste que vas a pedir? Porque recuerda que esto va por cuenta tuya- dijo el rubio sacándole de sus pensamientos. Aún tenía sus dudas de que el hombre que se encontraba frente a él realmente fuera Draco Malfoy pues su efusividad y destapada expresividad era difícil de asimilar.

-Te dije que los Chudley estaban en su mejor momento e incluso puedo apostar que en el próximo torneo van a vencer a los Falmouth Falcons, estoy más que seguro-

-¿Por qué me hablas como si fuéramos amigos, Malfoy? Pensé que me odiabas-

-¡Así que eso es lo que te mantuvo distraído todo el torneo!- dijo con un mal disimulada risa que trató de cubrir con un bufido –por nada en específico, digamos que estoy algo drogado…- los ojos verdes se pusieron como plato ante tal expresión –y no como lo estás pensando, Potter, no con esa basura que los muggles se ponen… es solo estas pócimas que estoy tomando debido a unas terapias que estoy yendo-

-¿Estas yendo con un psicomago?-

-Aja- dijo dejando finalmente el menú de lado –no es como si te importara, pero mi vida era una mierda total tras la guerra, es por ello que no regresé al octavo curso que se abrió exclusivamente para nosotros-

Claro que lo recordaba, su presencia la echó de menos durante ese año de transición. Durante 6 años Malfoy fue una constante en su vida al igual que sus amigos del alma, aunque de una forma totalmente distinta; pero esta vez acallando su curiosidad innata, jamás preguntó los motivos de su ausencia pues no quería develar su interés.

Las habladurías como nunca podían faltar, decían que la familia Malfoy había desaparecido de la vida pública y se habían refugiado en Francia donde les dieron asilo, pero nada más. Fue como si simplemente se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-El idiota de Nott me recomendó hablar con alguien acerca de mis problemas, que tenía que externarlo de alguna manera… yo con honestidad no quería hacer caso, ni mucho menos que un loquero me dijera lo jodido que estaba- soltó un bufido.

El mismo había estado en una situación semejante con Hermione, pero el solo como en el pasado se levantó por su propio pie sin la necesidad de recurrir a un tercero.

-Pero de todas manera fui con la esperanza de que mínimo me recetaran una poción sin sueños para que las pesadillas del fuego maldito no aparecieran, supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero…- Harry con una sensación de ardor en la piel al rememorar aquello casi olvidado, asintió.

-Me ayudó más de lo que me esperaba, incluso me independicé de mis padres, claro, de cierto modo- se alzó de hombros dándole a entender a Harry que aun dependía de forma monetaria de ellos –pero realmente me siento bien. Jamás había tenido tanta libertad como en este instante. Tal libertad de moverme como me plazca, de pensar, sentir y hablar como me venga en gana-

Sintió algo de envidia por esa ligereza de alma que se cargaba el rubio, pero al mismo tiempo sentía tranquilidad por él, por finalmente tener algo de paz bien merecida después de todo lo vivido.

Ordenaron un par de tartas de frutilla y melocotón, acompañado de una taza de té de moras y una cerveza de mantequilla bien merecida en su opinión para Harry en cuanto la camarera se acercó. En ese momento no tenía mucha apetencia pues parecía que todo su esfuerzo corporal estaba destinado a su mente la cual trabajaba a marchas forzadas sobre el nuevo panorama del ojigris.

Sus bebidas llegaron y Malfoy ladeando la cabeza habló.

-Y sobre tu suposición, estas en un error- el moreno alzó una ceja cuestionando sin palabras sobre lo que estaba diciendo –no te odio y nunca lo hice. ¿Me caías mal? La mayor parte del tiempo, por eso te molestaba. ¿Te detestaba? Solo lo hice en tres ocasiones. Cuando por tu culpa mi padre fue a Azkaban, cuando pateaste mi trasero en quidich en segundo año y cuando rechazaste mi mano por preferir a ese Weasley. Cosas como esas no las puedo olvidar. Llámame sentimental o resentido si quieres, pero así es como soy- dijo poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza.

Casi podía reír a carcajadas ante tal revelación. Todo era tan hilarante que le costaba trabajo creer que estuviese despierto, pero realmente agradecía estarlo. Agradecía que Ginny y Dean estuviesen muy ocupados celebrando su aniversario, que Hermione y Ron estuviesen retenidos en Brasil por mal tiempo y que él hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ir solo a ese partido de Quidditch para darse esa oportunidad única en la vida con el rubio de sus sueños.

-Yo tampoco te odié. Nunca- dijo Harry como una pequeña victoria a su amor secreto. No le confesaría nada más, pero el rubio pareció darse por bien servido.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Comieron entre charlas esporádicas lo que restó de la tarde con un mudo acuerdo de no tocar el pasado compartido, que ambos agradecieron. Fue ameno, tan ajeno a sus antiguas pullas. Extraño para Harry e interesante para Draco.

Como habían acordado, Harry pagó la cuenta en la caja a una seria mujer que le preguntó sobre sus alimentos si fueron los correctos. Con un asentimiento de cabeza miró por la ventana en lo que hacían la transacción y pudo notar las pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana.

El rubio colocándose su grueso abrigo perla lo alcanzó en la entrada para separar nuevamente sus caminos. Conjuró un hechizo sobre su cabeza para no mojarse y le regresó la mirada por escasos segundos. Instantes que Harry aprovechó para perderse deliberadamente en sus ojos de plata.

-Bien Potter, gracias por la cena. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo- se despidió con un apretón de manos y dio la media vuelta.

Su pecho se estrujó negándose a darle un adiós definitivo pensando que tal vez ya no volverían a verse. Su valentía saliendo a flote sobre los dolorosos apelativos con los que llamaba su tío Vernon a los que calificaba como de "su calaña", dijo en voz alta.

-¿Vas a ir al partido de mañana a ver a los Montrose Magpies?- el rubio lo miró con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa danzando en sus labios.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para evitar sentarte donde este?- preguntó con burla pero el ojiesmeralda negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

-Todo lo contrario… err… yo…-

-Tan elocuente como siempre Potter- sonrió el rubio para vergüenza del moreno.

-Creo que puedo ganarte esta vez para adivinar quién será el ganador, claro, si quieres volver a apostar…- el rubio se la pensó un momento que se prolongaba a la par que la parsimonia con la que caían las gotas de agua sobre el pavimento. Quería retractarse y darse la media vuelta, pero el rubio finalmente se decidió con una jactanciosa sonrisa.

-¿Mañana en el mismo lugar a las cuatro?- El júbilo que lo invadió apenas y pudo ocultarlo con éxito.

-Es un trato-

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Se que no es lo mejor que podrán leer, pero lo escribo con mucho amor jeje! Si les gusto espero un pequeño review que con gusto contestaré n.n! Les mando muchos besitos y nos leemos en una semana! (si, procuraré actualizar semanalmente para no dejarlos colgados lolz) :3


	2. Llegando a Ti: II

**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, yo solo estoy utilizándolo para satisfacer mi gusto por la escritura y el yaoi.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Tragedia, Lemon, viaje tiempo/ espacio y una que otra palabra altisonante. Es un Drarry/ Harco, por tanto una historia SLASH (relación chico-chico) así que están advertidos.

 **Notas de la autora:** Como prometí, ya estoy aquí con esta historia :D Agradezco la acogida y espero que siga siendo de su agrado! Puede que al principio vaya algo rápido y algo/ mucho Sweet N' Fluffy jeje (no pude evitarlo ._.U), pero ya verán el porque decidí abusar en estos dos primeros capítulos! (Estense atentos!)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios: **Christine C** (Que lindo verte por aquí querida! y spoileandote un poco, el viaje en el tiempo es hasta el capi 5! no se si recuerdas que ), **ori-cullen-swan** (Me alegra muchisimo! solo espero no cagetearla porque jamas he escrito algo parecido a un viaje en el tiempo, sin embargo siempre me ha dado curiosidad +w+), **Andy Ross** (No puedo creerlo pequeña! muchas gracias por leerme aunque no comentes, pero que mejor que leerte por primera vez :9! no tiene que darte pena jeje procuraré no ser una bruta y tratarte con el cariño que te mereces ;3 me fascina que te guste tanto el Drarry! a mi también jeje ese es mi principal motor para seguir escribiendo pues son mis musos inspiradores *O* Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí sin falta!) **y xonyaa11** (aww querida, gracias a ti por leer jeje! y claro que no dejaré morir el Drarry que vive en mi alma! al menos no si esta en mi poder contribuir con mi granito de arena pues aunque no esta a la altura de los grandes, lo hago con mucho gusto y amor n.n!). Agradezco muchísimo su apoyo y espero no defraudarlos mas adelante xP

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **II**

2 apuestas ganadas y otras 3 perdidas le hicieron acreedor de la compañía del rubio Slytherin que cada vez entre acuerdo y acuerdo parecía prolongarse más, cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto. Era tan divertido estar a su lado. Estaba fascinado por su desenvolvimiento y su manera de ser. Era un gran conversador y todo lo que le contaba sobre lo que había conocido y a donde había viajado, parecían hipnotizarlo, haciéndole pedir por más.

Una exquisita compañía que en partes iguales distaba y se parecía al frío, mordaz y cínico chico que era su jurado némesis en la escuela, que le hacía preguntarse: ¿Por qué demonios no nos hicimos amigos en la escuela, si nos la pasamos tan bien?

 _"_ _Porque todo estaba en contra de que fuéramos algo parecido a amigos"_ se contestó en automático guiando al rubio hacia su apartamento.

Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado avaricioso con lo que la vida le ofrecía. No debía de aspirar a nada más con él, pero al verlo, cualquier sentido racional salía lanzado por la ventana. Aun le quería y cada pequeño instante en el que se veían no podía evitar aspirar al siguiente encuentro.

-Merlín Potter ¿en serio esta es tu casa? Parece una pocilga- exclamó el rubio arrugando la nariz –es tan diminuto que no creo poder entrar sin que me sofoque ¿no te da claustrofobia?- Harry ya acostumbrado a esas alturas a su peculiar gusto negó con la cabeza.

-Malfoy, calladito te ve más bonito- dijo preparando las cosas que acababan de comprar en la tienda para un maratón de películas que Draco le insistió que hicieran.¿Quién diría que el tan preciado heredero de los Malfoy tuviese debilidad por las cosas muggle? ero era algo que no se esperaba, pero que habia prometido cruzando su corazón que no le diría a nadie.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo lleno de sí mismo arrellanándose en el sofá como si fuese el amo del universo –pero eso no quiere decir que apreciaré cualquier esperpento que pongas frente a mí- dijo bailoteando sus pies sin apartar la vista del televisor -¿a qué hora estarán esas palomitas?- Harry rodó los ojos.

-En cuanto muevas tu perezoso trasero del sillón y me ayudes. Así será más rápido- dijo para molestia del rubio quien bufando se incorporó.

-¿Pretendes ordenar al gran Draco Lucius Malfoy? Recuerda que soy mayor que tú y debes de respetarme- Harry apenas y podía aguantar reír.

-Pero solo por un mes eres mayor. Así que has algo útil para que más pronto inicie el maratón-

-Tienes suerte de que me guste el tal Indiana Jones y que valga la pena hacer el esfuerzo- dijo muy digno abriendo las papas fritas de la bolsa para ponerlas en recipiente.

Sí que era feliz esa naturalidad con la que se habían acoplado como amigos de años. Sin importar los prejuicios cimentados a fuego en su mente por su peculiar inclinación por el rubio, amaba ese tiempo en compañía. Tiempo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Convencer a sus amigos de que la compañía de Draco le sentaba bien no fue tarea fácil. El escéptico pensar de Hermione y el rencor pulsante de Ron los hacia estar en modo defensivo ante su sola mención.

Pensó que sería un total desafío hacerlos congeniar, pero si había algo que aún conservaba intacto de sus años en Hogwarts, era su terquedad. Quería que se llevaran bien y que tanto Hermione como Ron comprendieran lo mucho que distaba la imagen que tenían del príncipe de Slytherin con su verdadera personalidad.

"Una sola cita" fue lo que le pidió a sus amigos; cita que solo aceptaron por él y probablemente con un secreto deseo de restregarle en la cara lo equivocado que estaba; pero claro, con lo que ninguno contó, pero cuanto agradeció en sus adentros Harry, fue la gran habilidad de un efusivo Draco Malfoy que comenzó a hablar de libros y con ello consiguió la atención de la castaña.

Ron fue más duro de roer pues parecía estar en guardia, en la espera de cualquier error sin importar cuan mínimo pareciera para hechizar al rubio y su prepotente trasero. Harry confiaba en que todo estaría bien pues aunque el rubio no esperaba que fueran los grandes amigos, quiso demostrarle al moreno que podía ser aún más fascinante que de costumbre, o eso fue lo que le dijo.

Después de inventarles a comer en agradable Bistró en el corazón de Hogsmeade, solo necesitó de dos intentos más para llegarle al punto débil de Ron, que, al igual que Harry, terminó siendo el Quidditch, la maestría de Draco. Por obvias razones y a regañadientes de cierto pelirrojo, terminó echándoselo a la bolsa.

Hermione se despidió con la promesa de que la llevara la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor para comprobar con sus propios ojos la exquisitez de esa peculiar colección que tanto hincapié le hizo. Ron por su parte con un gesto desafiante le tomó la palabra al rubio de un próximo reto de Quidditch para declarar de una vez por todas quien era el mejor.

Quedándose los dos solos, Draco colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza con satisfacción y miró de soslayo a Harry en la espera de sus alabanzas a su persona por tan increíble papel que había interpretado.

-¿Porque eres tan encantador? Si no te conociera y supiera que eres el genuino Malfoy diría que intercambiaste cerebro con un Huffle-

-Es mi encanto natural y nada más que eso. Tú ya deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie- chasqueó la lengua tan lleno de sí mismo antes de torcer la boca al notar como le llamó -aunque lo de Hufflepuff sí estuvo de más. Incluso diré que me ofendió- dijo dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Vale, vale. Me retracto- declaró derrotado alzando las manos –en verdad les causaste una gran impresión- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

No es que necesitara la aprobación de sus amigos para convivir con Draco, pues era su bendito problema con quien se llevaba y con quién no. Sin embargo saber que los roces del pasado podían ser superados y que una genuina relación cordial podía surgir con sus amigos y Draco, era alentador.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Tantas dosis de Draco al día era perjudicial para su persona, pero cual adicción simplemente podía seguir pidiendo más.

No era saludable, pero aun así ahí estaba en busca de su compañía cada tiempo libre que tenía. ¿A comer? Siempre iban a una pequeña fuente de sodas que quedaba a medio camino entre sus trabajos, el de él como profesor en la academia de Aurores y el de Draco en Gringotts. ¿Los fines de semana? Cubiertos siempre por infinidad de actividades que se ponían a planificar por mandato del rubio quien parecía necesitar un plan para poder expandir sus posibilidades.

Demasiado Draco en su sistema para hacerse falsas ilusiones con facilidad _… "No es como si el pensara que somos más que amigos"_ se dijo para evitar que su mente divagara tan lejos que no pudiera sostener el cordón de su raciocinio.

-Mañana tengo que ir a Francia a ver a mis padres- dejó ir el rubio acomodando sus rubios cabellos sueltos tras sus orejas. En otro momento Harry se hubiese deleitado al ver la curva que formaba el cabello platinado al rozar los hombros pálidos, pero ese momento no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse de piedra como si un desconocido le hubiese lanzado un _petrificus totalus._

-¿Ehh?-

-Ya sabes, para asegurarse que no haya muerto de inanición o por alguna tontería muggle como si fuese un perfecto idiota- dijo con gesto burlón –y como aún están dándome dinero mensualmente, tengo que hacer acto de presencia- se alzó de hombros regresando a ver el plato del ojiesmeralda -¿te vas a comer eso? Se ve sabroso- preguntó por mera formalidad acercando su tenedor sin detenerse.

No respondió porque simplemente no podía. Aquella noticia le llegó como balde de agua fría al salvador del mundo mágico quien solo se hizo para atrás y cuestionó al instante sintiendo sus labios temblar.

-¿P-Pero vas a volver?- El rubio alzó la ceja divertido.

-Potter- expresó al ver ese tinte de consternación del moreno -¿acaso me va a extrañar?- la voz ofensiva de su tío Vernon se hizo presente en su cabeza. " _Fenómeno", "Marica_ ", _"Anormal_ " y tantos más peyorativos aparecieron en su mente que le obligó a apretar los ojos para apartar esos pensamientos nocivos.

-Es solo que… sin tu presencia se va a poder apreciar el silencio...- dijo desviando la mirada. El rubio arqueó su rubia ceja no tragándose lo que acababa de escuchar, pero le siguió el juego sin notar su timbre afectado.

-Tu cállate, que bien sabes que me adoras- sonrió volviendo a robar comida de su plato –además, mi melodiosa voz mejora el silencio y hace agradable el ambiente-

-Cierto- dijo Harry perdiendo súbitamente la apetencia. No quería dejarle ir, pero no era suyo para retenerlo. Además no era como si no lo volvería a ver _"¿verdad?"_ se preguntó dándole una pequeña mirada a su acompañante que enseguida le correspondió.

-Regresaré dentro de un mes- dijo con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que solo pudo asentir pues sus palabras habían sido robadas al ser rodeado por esos brazos cálidos. Su colonia almizclada invadió sus fosas nasales y solo pudo aferrarse a él, ignorando la escena curiosa que estaban haciendo en el restaurante al abrazarse de esa forma sobre la mesa. Nada importaba, nada más que lo mucho que le extrañaría.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Con su traslador en mano, Harry jugueteaba con las hebras de estambre de su bufanda. Era un día frío para hacer un viaje, pero el rubio ya lo tenía todo programado.

-Por Merlín que es como si fuera a morir- dijo con animosidad ante la cara que se cargaba el moreno –más te vale que cuando regrese me prepares una enorme fiesta o mínimo un maratón de películas. Que sea la guerra de las galaxias que dicen que es imperdible-

-Eso suena a orden, Malfoy- el ojigris alzó la nariz –pero vale, solo porque se acerca tu cumpleaños… además, seguro y dirás que me estás dando suficiente tiempo de conseguirlas porque no las tengo…- Harry dudó que hacer con sus manos. ¿Sostenerlo? ¿Abrazarle? ¿Tocarle siquiera? No estaba seguro.

-Mira que mis concejos en moda están dando sus frutos y ese polo combina perfectamente con esos pantalones- dijo asintiendo dando por terminadas sus ordenes. Se veía satisfecho con su obra, pero eso no se lo tomó tan bien el moreno.

-¡Oye! hablas como si no supiera vestirme por mi mismo- infló los cachetes.

-Pues eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, tu sentido de la moda era nefasto cuando íbamos en la escuela y no mejoró cuando nos volvimos a ver, pero y ahora gracias a mi creación maravillosa, ya no tanto- esa forma jactanciosa de hablar le hizo suspirar aunque estuviese hablando pestes de su cómoda ropa con la que estaba a gusto –aunque tu bufanda está torcida y no combina con los tonos- chasqueó la lengua en una negativa, comenzando a acomodarsela como un padre lo haría con su hijo descuidado.

Las mejillas de Harry ganaron color al sentir al destinatario de sus afectos tan cerca, que mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla contuvo el aire. Sabía que no debía de hacerlo, no debía de tirar por la borda esa preciosa amistad que fue construyéndose bloque por bloque durante once meses; pero el ímpetu pudo más que lo correcto y se inclinó sobre el rubio hombre que se sorprendió al sentir sobre sus labios esa gentil presión.

-¿H-Harry?- preguntó en un hilo de voz, pero Harry reaccionando sobre su garrafal error, se hizo para atrás horrorizado. Como pudo se zafó de las manos pálidas que aun sostenían su bufanda y comenzó a tartamudear sin saber exactamente que hacer repitiéndose en su mente _"tonto, tonto, eres tan tonto, Harry, Draco seguro se asustó, tonto"_

-Yo… ehh… lo siento… Draco… ten buen viaje…- dijo desapareciéndose de la escena, dejando al Slytherin apenas y consiente de lo que pasó apenas unos instantes.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Chan, chan, chan~ espero que les gustara el capi!

Quienes ya me conocen, sabrán que por aquí me gusta contestar sus bellos reviews jeje, así que siéntanse libres de dejar tantos como quieran jeje (claro, si quieren, tienen tiempo y creen que vale su tiempo jeje /U)

Nos leemos en una semana! Besos~


	3. Llegando a Ti: III

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya estoy nuevamente por aquí (tenía tiempito y decidí actualizar un poco antes de la semana jeje :9) Espero que les vaya gustando lo que va, que aunque no es mucho, es importante para más adelante! :O

Mil gracias querida ChristineC por nunca abandonarme! :') te adoro!

A leer se ha dicho! :3

* * *

 **III**

El sopor en el que estaba envuelto apenas y podía desaparecer. Ni el sonido de sus propios pasos por los alfombrados pisos de la campiña francesa, ni la fina porcelana de los platos siendo colocados ruidosamente por los elfos en el comedor principal podía amenizar el torbellino de sensaciones que iban y venían en su mente.

Harry lo había besado.

Claro, si a eso se le podía llamar beso pues de un casto toque de sus labios, seguido a un súbito enrojecimiento del moreno antes de salir de escena de la manera más dramática posible, poco se podía inferir de ello.

Una tonta sonrisa apareció en sus labios que trató de ocultar a sus distantes padres. Quería que ese momento fuera suyo y de Harry y nadie más. No lo diría en voz alta pues ¿de que serviría? A nadie le debería de importar más que a él y así se quedaría.

Desde que tenía memoria siempre quiso ser amigo del Gryffindor. Siempre fue su latente deseo que nunca se acercó lo suficiente a la luz de la realidad. Entre más quería volver a iniciar una plática con él, de su boca salían solo ofensas, gracias a su estatus y crianza no podía ser de otra manera.

Claro que maldijo encarecidamente a Theo por haberle arrastrado ese día con el psicólogo para permitirle con el uso de todas sus facultades que hiciese lo que le viniera en gana hacerle como atascarlo con pócimas. Pócimas antidepresivas, para dormir sin sueños, para calmar sus nervios, entre otras. Era como si se tomase a diario un frasco de veritaserum que apenas y podía reconocer en su nuevo yo al antiguo chico Príncipe de Slytherin, aunque siendo honestos, su destapada personalidad, era más cercana a quien siempre fue en su interior y estaba a gusto ante esa nueva libertad de sentir.

Conocer a Harry y que este aceptará ser su amigo fue mucho más de lo que esperó y más aún descubrir que el tan valeroso y justiciero Gryffindor de quien todos hablaban, pero que poco conocían, resultara ser tan agradable y tan polifacético, tan adorable e inocente, que no podía evitar querer descubrir como reaccionaría después. A cada acción de su parte había una inesperada reacción. Simplemente era revitalizante y quería conocer todas sus facetas.

-Espero que hayas tenido buen viaje querido- exclamó la rubia mujer besando sus mejillas con ese cariño materno que apenas y podía mostrarle dentro de las normas de etiqueta.

-Por supuesto madre-

-Se te ve feliz ¿alguna buena noticia? ¿Será acaso sobre tu trabajo en Gringgots? Pues aunque los duendes son de cuidado, si son bastante generosos con los que consideran buenos trabajadores- preguntó enigmática. Su vena curiosa exigía información de la manera más recatada que podía y solo se limitó a negar.

-Nada nuevo- declaró solemne -¿y padre?-

-En un momento nos acompañará- exclamó con un delicado suspiro –él aún se pregunta hasta cuándo terminará tu prolongado descanso de autodescubrimiento para sentar cabeza- el rubio se abstuvo de rodar los ojos pues no quería recibir una bofetada por su falta de respeto y cruzó sus brazos sobre el regazo.

Ya se esperaba algo de parte de los dos. La una buscando su bienestar, mientras que el otro esperando un mayor domino de bienes para restaurar en todo lo alto el apellido Malfoy.

-No lo sé- respondió lo más franco que pudo pues un rotundo "no obedeceré" no sería bien recibido y acababa de llegar, por tanto no era pertinente –debo de pensarlo- su madre con gesto preocupado tomó su barbilla buscando sus ojos grises.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, dragón?- su tono cariñoso y la manera que pronunció su mote le recordó a sus momentos en su infancia y sonrió.

-Un mes. Como lo prometí- dijo parcamente. Su madre dándose por bien servida asintió.

-Bien. Ahora pasemos al comedor-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Arreglándose en el vidrio de un aparador, suspiró por cuarta vez en una ronda. Echaba de menos a Draco y sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse por su estado de ánimo voluble.

-¿Y ese hurón no ha venido a molestar?- preguntó su amigo pelirrojo acomodando su propia corbata torcida lo mejor que pudo; se notaba en su tono de voz la consternación, pero no encontró mejor forma de preguntar.

-No le llames así Ron- pidió Harry fulminándolo con la mirada. Detestaba los peyorativos. Draco ya no la llamaba _comadreja_ , por tanto espera lo mismo de su amigo con el mote _hurón_.

-Vale vale... Quise decir Malfoy. ¿Ya no ha venido a dar lata?- Hermione le dio un codazo que lo hizo rechistar.

-Esa no es la forma de hablar, Ronald Weasley. Malfoy es amigo de Harry y tienes que respetarlo. Además a mí también comienza a caerme mejor. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad- sentenció la castaña con sabiduría.

-Ay Hermione… No estoy diciendo que sigo odiando al oxigenado. No es tan mala persona y cuenta buenas historias... -exclamó como que no quiere la cosa -además yo solo preguntaba porque quedó de hacer una revancha en su casa. ¡Me niego a aceptar que me haya ganado en Quidditch!- Harry aliviado, mostró una escueta sonrisa, pero a la castaña no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Estos hombre y el Quidditch...- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Como sea. Apúrense que se nos va a hacer tarde- exclamó Ron apurando el paso.

Aunque solo era una cena ensayo para la boda de Ginny y Dean, todos estaban presentables tal y como lo estarían en la fiesta. Pese a que a Harry le molestara un poco la corbata con chillones tonos violetas y plateados, estaba feliz de acompañarles en ese día especial, pues aunque lo suyo no funcionó en absoluto, Ginny seguía siendo una de sus más grandes amigas y a ambos les deseaba lo mejor en su nueva vida.

Sin embargo, su alegría no podía ser total, pues aún extrañaba a Draco, sintiendo en su interior esa absurda necesidad de verle y estar con él. Era raro como se había colado tan hondo, mucho más de lo que ya estaba en su interior cuando solo eran meros desconocidos.

-¿Entonces aun no sabes nada de él?- preguntó Hermione pasándole el brazo por los hombros, con ese gesto de camaradería de siempre; como si se pudiera oler lo que circulaba en su mente, pero no hacia ni reprendía nada, solo se limitaba a observar.

-No… dijo que regresaría en un mes y ya han pasado cerca de 2- dijo viendo como Ron les hacía señas de que entraran a la carpa.

-Ya volverá Harry. No pierdas la ilusión- dijo dándole ánimos –ahora, olvídate de todo que vamos a bailar hasta que te duelan los pies- sonaba entusiasta y Harry no pudo más que seguirle, esperando que un poco de su efusividad se le contagiara.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Queriendo respirar un poco de aire fresco después de tan ajetreada tarde donde todo salió bien, se sentó en las escaleras que daban a su departamento. No hubo problema alguno en el ensayo, todos los Weasley estaban celebrando a todas luces la feliz unión. Un Dean Thomas muy orgulloso y una hermosa Ginny lucían tan felices, tal cual debía de ser, Hermione cumplió con su promesa de bailar y ahora solo quería descansar.

Alborotando un poco su cabello, deshaciéndose del exceso de fijador en él sin importarle los puntos blancos que comenzaron a descender entre más lo sacudía. Con un movimiento se quitó los zapatos disfrutando del agradable clima.

Esperaba que pronto se bajaran los grados de alcohol en su cabeza y trataba de hacerse una nota mental para que el mero día no nublara su pensamiento de esa forma.

-Esta es toda una escena- exclamó una voz familiar que lo sobresaltó. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al instante al divisar a la gallarda figura delante de él y la nube de alcohol descendió de su cabeza al instante.

-¡Merlín Draco, que susto!- chiló en un decibel más agudo de lo usual haciendo reír al rubio.

-Ahora resulta que doy miedo- dijo con sorna al sentir los brazos del moreno rodear su cuerpo. Abrazo que no dudó en contestar.

-Nada de eso; es solo que te esperaba hace días, pero comencé a creer que ya no regresarías y…-

-¿Qué no volvería? ¿Y perderme tu explicación sobre ese beso que me diste antes de irme?- Harry tembló alejándose por instinto de él. Eso le sentó como balde de agua fría. _"¿Porque no lo olvidó en su prolongada estancia en Francia?"_ se preguntó tan preocupado como podía sentirse por tan atroz error de su parte.

-Eso... bueno…- su voz estuvo a punto de flaquear pero no quería demostrarlo. Miró sus ojos en busca de una pizca de burla, pero no había nada eso. Solo una profunda comprensión en su mirar que le relajó un poco, pero aun así no podía pronunciarlo.

Cuantas veces lo dejó ir en su mente, pero por un freno causal, su boca no podía moverse.

-¿El gran Harry Potter no puede decirlo? Mira que te has enfrentado a miles de cosas más terribles, como el que no debe ser nombrado, unos jodidos dementores, un colacuerno húngaro y demás… ¿Dónde está tu valentía gatito?- lo picó haciéndole sonrojar aún más y hervor en sus mejillas subió por ese apelativo lindo que se repetía en su mente.

-Cállate- chilló abochornado " _aunque ahorita preferirá el colacuerno a esto"_ se dijo entre dientes –está bien…- dijo dándose ánimos. Tal vez era el alcohol o la insistencia del recién llegado, pero estaba cada vez más decidido a decirlo. Cerró los ojos inspirando hondo. -Me gustas… solo eso...- dijo desviando sus ojos.

Era demasiado vergonzoso decirlo a media voz siquiera, mucho más de lo esperado –pero no espero que me correspondas ni nada, solo que no pude evitarlo… espero que no me odies por ello, por sentirlo...- ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos que al Gryffindor le supieron eternos. Quería huir de ahí para no ser rechazado terriblemente, pero antes de retractarse, el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Te vez bien- exclamó el rubio examinando con sus pálidas manos su corbata –realmente este tono de violeta te queda bien… y hace buen contraste con este traje- asintió.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?- preguntó ofendido entrejuntando sus cejas. Su garganta se hizo nudo, pero con curiosidad notó como una traviesa sonrisa apareció en el rostro alabastrino.

-Dijiste que no esperabas nada, lo cual es una lástima- Harry abrió su boca listo para reprochar, pero Draco siguió –iba a decirte que era posible que yo sintiera algo por ti y que necesitaba que repitieras ese beso para estar seguro, pero bueno, si no deseas que te corresponda, está bien y…-

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Harry tomó las solapas del abrigo de Draco y lo atrajo hacia si en un beso violento. Nada casto en comparación al anterior, pero más profundo e intenso de lo que ambos esperaban.

Sus dientes chocaron y su lengua se abrió paso entre los suaves labios que gemían su nombre. Sintió las manos de Draco estrujando los hombros de su saco y no pudo hacer más que unirse a su cuerpo que clamaba por él, ardiendo en ese deseo que sentía desde hacía tantos años atrás y que finalmente explotaban en ese beso.

-Wow… sí que sabes lo que haces- exclamó el rubio sin apartarle la mirada, apenas y pudiendo recuperar su aliento.

-Yo… eh… tú lo provocaste…- dijo aun jadeando tratando de obviar su bochorno por lo que acababa de hacer

-¿Volvemos a ser tímidos después de eso?- hizo un gran hincapié en esa última frase atraiéndolo nuevamente hacia sí, inclinándose por segunda vez, para besar su boca nuevamente.

Harry tuvo que dar un par de inhalaciones profundas para sopear la realidad de que estaba besando a Draco Malfoy, el amor de su vida. Ya sentía que podía morir en paz. Lo amaba tanto aunque no podía decirlo con entereza, en ese beso podía sentir el afecto del rubio hacia él.

Sabía que jamás se volvería a sentir tan pleno como en ese momento.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por ahora pequeños! Nos leemos más adelante con el segundo capitulo: Cuando Draco estaba ahí!

Les mando muchos besitos! :*


	4. Cuando Draco estaba ahí: I

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola hermosas personitas! ya estoy nuevamente por aquí! espero que se encuentren muy bien! muchas gracias por los comentarios que recibo con tanta alegría :D se os agradezco **ChristineC** (que bueno, querida! :9) y **Andy Ross** (que bueno que estés todavía por aquí linda Andy! no te preocupes! tu fangirlea cuanto quieras! yo también lo hago cuando leo o mejor dicho releo mis fanfics favoritos +w+ es algo imposible de hacer pues se trata de una preciosa OTP como el Drarry!~ y no sabes la envidia que me das! un protector de ellos es algo que me gustaría tener! *¬* en cuanto pueda me haré con uno! :3 pues me alegra muchísimo haberte alegrado la noche jiji es un honor n.n)!

Tal vez se sorprendan un poco por lo rápido que van las cosas (como ya advertí anteriormente), pero es con justa razón! ya después sabrán el porque! por lo mientras les entrego un capitulo extra fluffy! xD

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: Cuando Draco estaba ahí**

 **I**

Draco estaba más feliz de lo que sus fríos ojos calculadores reflejaban ese momento de su jornada laboral. Harry siempre podía descolocarlo por sus tan inesperadas reacciones, como la de la noche en la que finalmente le explicó el significado de ese beso que durante 1 mes y 3 semanas se había saboreado con gusto.

Tantos años obsesionado con él, incapaz de concebir un futuro en el que ambos fueran amigos o algo más que eso. Nunca se esperó que realmente se armara de valor pese a sus constantes huidas disimuladas que había tenido con él por esos 11 meses de amistad. Siempre se limitaba en el contacto físico y sus extremidades parecían temblar cuando sus manos rozaban, pero ahora podía besarle cuanto quisiera o eso quería creer.

La tonta sonrisa estuvo lista para salir a la superficie, pero le negó paso cuando un duende se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada. No quería parecer un idiota enamorado frente a los duendes y no lo haría.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Con el rubio yendo y viniendo cada tercer día al departamento de Harry era casi como si viviera ahí. Todo era tan natural entre ellos y el rubio tan pleno como en casa, se movía por esas cuatro paredes con tal familiaridad que era maravilloso para Harry.

Las tardes en compañía, los furtivos besos que se daban solo porque así lo sentían, los silenciosos momentos donde cada quien estaba en sus cosas de trabajo en los que compartían fugaces miradas cargadas de ardor y manos entrelazadas en las que podía sentir el amor que jamás pensó que sería para él. Estaba completo y apenas podía comprender como había sobrevivido sin estar a su lado.

Draco podía ser tan afectivo cuando se lo proponía, a veces llegaba al departamento sin hacer ruido alguno y lo sorprendía en la cocina o en la recamara rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y lo saludaba con esa jovial sonrisa.

Simplemente eso era la felicidad para él. Un presente y un futuro con Draco, eso es lo que anhelaba con toda el alma, pero temía a ratos dolorosos que de un momento se esfumara de sus manos como la mayoría de las cosas buenas que le pasaban en la vida.

Ese beso en su cuello, aunado a las manos que sostenían su cadera y serpenteaba lentamente hacia su torso lo regresó al aquí y el ahora; un gemido traicionero delató su éxtasis.

-¿Estamos ansiosos?- preguntó juguetón el rubio mordisqueando su oreja con esa dulzura traviesa que tanto le fascinaba y que lo ponía alerta.

-Si…- murmuró rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Amaba como el cuerpo de su amante se acoplaba al suyo, como ondeaba y se apretaba dificultándole respirar adecuadamente, haciéndole una temblorosa gelatina que solo podía suspirar entre copiosos jadeos vergonzosos. Le sorprendía a cada instante como incitaba sus propias manos a explorar, a enterrarse en los suaves cabellos platinados, descender por el camino de su espalda y apretar sus carnosas nalgas que eran un manjar que apenas y podía darse abasto al tocarlas.

Quería esa intimidad con Draco más que nada en el mundo, finalmente culminar en la pertenencia física; no solo espiritual y romántica como ya era suyo.

La voz de su tío repiqueteó en advertencia una vez más quebrando el momento, mofándose vulgarmente de sus sentimientos y apretando con fuerza los ojos se detuvo. Ese era su constante freno que le impedía estar tan cerca de Draco como anhelaba. Suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntó el rubio deteniendo sus manos qué ansiaban explorar la piel del moreno al notar como con rapidez su amado Harry se alejaba en pensamiento de él.

-Es solo que… aun lo escucho cuando cierro los ojos…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con cautela el rubio.

Harry comprendía que no había momento con el ahora y con un suspiro le contó todo lo relacionado a sus miedos que no se animó a contarle antes; aquello sobre sus tíos quienes hablaban despectivamente de las personas, denigrándolas por su tendencia sexual; todas las sartas de crueles palabras de las que fue víctima cuando en las noches se despertaba gritando el nombre de Cedric tras haberle visto morir. La forma en la que lo miraban y le decían lo repugnante que era y que debería de desaparecer por ser un mago y no solo eso, si no también por no tener los mismo gustos que ellos.

Draco apretó las manos en lo que se expresaba en la espera que terminara.

-Pero Harry, eso son solo pensamientos retrogradas que los muggles aún se empeñan en fomentar, no debe de hacerte daño- dijo acariciando su espalda con cariño -Aquí en el mundo mágico, bueno, al menos aquí en Londres porque en la comunidad mágica de Estados Unidos no estoy muy seguro, cualquier tipo de matrimonio está bien visto, en tanto haya un acuerdo de ambas partes. Ya ves cuantos se han casado con veelas o con gigantes o duendes- hizo una mueca de asco que hizo reír a Harry -aunque si me lo preguntas, eso sí que es de mi total desagrado, peeero, cada quien sus gustos- dijo secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Te amo…- dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente claro para que lo escuchara Draco. Este lo atrajo contra su pecho sin intensión de soltarle.

Se había prometido a si mismo esperar a Harry, cuanto tiempo hiciera falta. y eso haría. -Yo también- contestó finalmente besando su mejilla húmeda. Si algo bueno había aprendido de su psicomago, era ser honesto consigo mismo y sabía que nada conseguiría si no se lo externaba a Harry cuando lo sintiera.

La sonrisa del moreno fue tan radiante pese a sus ojos verdes aun anegados de lágrimas. Era lo más bello que jamás había visto.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Era increíble cuanto podía detestar a muggles que en su vida había visto, pero al ser los causantes de tanto dolor y pesar en su amante, le hacía hervir la sangre. Ansiaba cobrárselas con creces, hacerles llorar sangre y que pidieran perdón a azabache sobre hierros incandescentes, pero Harry le había hecho prometer que no haría nada imprudente o que lo metiera en problemas. Bufó molesto. _"Ni que hacerle"_ dijo desatando las cartas de la lechuza que acababa de llegar a la recamara.

No exigía respuesta, por tanto despachó a la lechuza sin darle premio. Ignoró la molestia del plumífero animal y se apuró a leer la carta. Era de su padre y podía intuir por donde iba la cosa.

-Antes eras más agudo, padre…- murmuró al romper el sobre para sacar la carta.

No sabía porque pensó siquiera que con su ida a Francia por casi dos meses le haría entender a su progenitor su renuencia a "hacer lo que un Malfoy debe hacer" según sus palabras que le adoctrinó desde pequeño.

No quería casarse sin amor, no quería tener esas obligaciones de fingir ante la sociedad pues le importaba un pito lo que esta pensara de él. Quería seguir siendo tan libre como hasta ese momento. Libre de decidir por su propia cuenta que era lo que quería hacer para vivir, donde quería ir, libre de amar a quien quisiera.

Los matrimonios entre el mismo sexo era algo difícil de aceptar para alguien tan anticuado como su padre pues el éxito de tener descendencia era tan escaso que parecía imposible, pero no por ello es que iba a convencer a Draco de abandonar a Harry.

Era feliz tal cual estaba ¿Por qué no podía estar satisfecho con solo eso?

-Porque es un hombre tan cerrado que no acepta algo diferente a su propio pensar…- se dijo con un suspiro. La carta era corta y directa sin tentarse el corazón –ni un knut más… simplemente perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba- dijo arrojando al fuego la carta rota.

Realmente su padre pensaba que con quitarle el apoyo monetario le obligaría a cumplir sus ridículas exigencias, pero Draco no cedería. Era más fuerte de lo que su padre pensaba. Tal vez no ganaba la gran suma de galeones a los que estaba acostumbrado gastar, pero era más que suficiente para vivir y tener tranquilidad sin estar tronándose los dedos porque estaba en la ruina.

-Necesitarás algo más fuerte para hacerme cambiar de opinión, padre- dijo acomodando su cabello para bajar a comer con Harry.

Sí; tal vez era un terco egoísta que no quería entender razones ni atener sus deberes, pero al ver ahí abajo al ojiesmeralda, moviéndose alegremente por la cocina preparando el estofado que con su delicioso aroma invadía sus fosas nasales. Solo verle como sonreía apenas perceptible, disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo, un gesto tan simple para otros, para él era suficiente para brindarle un poder de decisión que jamás en su vida pensó poseer, pero que le hacía querer ser un hombre mucho mejor.

No cambiaría su vida actual ni por todos los galeones que deberían estar a su nombre en el banco. Dejar a Harry era algo que no tenía en su mente algún día hacer.

-Es increíble lo angosto que es este departamento- dijo acercándose para probar aquello que preparaba, desviando su mente a Harry y solamente él.

-Draco…- advirtió Harry. Infinitamente habían hablado que no agrandarían el departamento de forma mágica, no hacía falta porque al menos para Harry era perfecto tal cual estaba y además, podía acurrucarse más a Draco cuando le viniera en gana.

-Pero es enserio. Creo que en solo diez pasos recorro de ida y vuelta el lugar- el moreno alborotó los cabellos platinados, atrapándolo con sus piernas para que no se pusiera a contar el número de pasos pues estaba seguro que serían menos de diez.

Tomando su rostro con ambas manos, lo besó tempestuosamente. Draco tenía hambre y no era específicamente de estofado. Amaba a Harry y quería saborear solo un poco más de él.

-Calma dragón, que se va a quemar la comida- dijo Harry sonriendo ante el bufido nasal del rubio –ve a sentarte como buen niño, que en unos momentos estará-

-Vale…- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué te sucede Draco?- Harry con una peculiar agudeza se le quedó viendo de esa forma que podía ver a través de él. No comprendía como había aprendido a descifrarlo con tal facilidad si el mismo se consideraba que tenia una excelente cara de poker.

Sus manos cálidas, sostenían su barbilla, analizándole, invitándole a hablar y volvió a bufar. ¿Qué iba a hacer con su debilidad hacia Harry?

-Mis padres ya decidieron cortarme su ingreso momentario para sobrevivir- dijo alzándose de hombros como si fuera lo más natural del mundo o como si hablara del clima.

-Draco… yo…- las palabras que quería decir no parecían querer salir de su boca por más que se esforzaba.

Esa era una de más tantas acciones que encontraba adorable en Harry. Como su sensibilidad trastocada por su pobre elocuencia, siempre se hacía presente cuando escuchaba algo que se le hacía injusto. Esa innata sobreprotección que tenía hacia las demás personas en su mirada era excepcional y a su parecer, algo tan raro en encontrar que llenaba de calidez su pecho.

-Vas a pensar que me estoy aprovechando de ti, pero realmente tendré que abusar más y pedirte que me des alojamiento permanente en tu casa… claro, a menos que creas que será una pésima idea o que es algo pronto para vivir juntos y…- el corazón de Harry amenazaba a salir disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento y prefirió silenciar con su mano a Draco.

-Yo creí que ya estabas viviendo en mi casa- dijo Harry para sorpresa de Draco quien abrió de par en par sus ojos por su respuesta –digo, la mayor parte de tus cosas están aquí-

-No es cierto- contestó rápidamente haciendo un puchero.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó Harry alzando la ceja –entonces ¿porque la mitad de mi closet está lleno con tu ropa? Incluso en el baño hay cremas, champú y una loción de menta que no recuerdo haber comprado-

-Vale, vale… tampoco es para que te pongas de sabelotodo- quiso agregar que de todas maneras el closet de Harry era tan escaso de ropa suya, que no valía la pena mencionar que sus propios trajes hechos a la medida ocupaba la mayor parte del closet minúsculo, pero mejor se mordió la lengua para no ganarse reprimendas de su azabache.

-Además, pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu departamento- puntualizó deleitándose por el pequeño rubor que subió a las pálidas mejillas.

-Es más corto de tu departamento que del mío...- dijo como que no quiere la cosa frotando el puente de su nariz respingada.

-Entonces será un hecho formal que empecemos a vivir juntos- dijo Harry con alegría abrazándolo con efusividad.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta le devolvió el abrazo preguntándose curioso _"¿cómo lo haces Harry?"_ _"¿Cómo de sentirme molesto puedes conseguir hacerme sentir mucho mejor?"_

-Eso suena a una proposición muy seria señor Potter- exclamó Draco galante tras aclararse la garganta –tendrás que poner un anillo aquí para poder tentarme a aceptar- dijo señalando su dedo anular con divertimiento.

Siguiéndole el juego, Harry puso la mejor cara sería que pudo conseguir y pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo acortando los centímetros.

-Te conseguiré el anillo más costoso que encuentre- bailoteó las cejas en u arranque de romanticismo francés que Draco soltó una melodiosa sonrisa por su ingenuidad, enterrando sus dedos en el alborotado cabello azabache.

-Bien dicho Harry… bien dicho-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado jeje~ n/n Nos leemos la próxima semana con la siguiente parte! Besos! :3


	5. Cuando Draco estaba ahí: II

**Notas de la** Autora:Hola hermosas personitas! nuevamente estoy por aquí dando lata jeje... ¿recuerdan que les dije que las cosas van rápidas? pues tal vez eso les sorprenda mucho con este capi que es algo subido de tono jeje (están advertidos! xD) Mil gracias por los comentarios: **xonyaa11** (pues no será algo muy grande! ya lo verás próximamente lo que tengo planeado pues como dices, "enlazados será difícil separarlos" y es lo mismo que pensará Draquilin... :O), **Christine C** (y lo odiarás mas querida ;A;)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **II**

Era un día especial. Hacia dos años que se conocían y habían decidido celebrarlo a lo grande. El moreno tenía todo planeado para sorpresa de un agradecido Draco y con manos temblorosas, cuidaba el presente que le tenía a su amante.

Ninguno de los dos tenía trabajo, lo cual era perfecto para la gran ocasión.

-¿Un maratón?- preguntó el rubio con una mirada brillante cual niño chiquito.

-Después- dijo Harry ganándose un bufido malhumorado y algo que sonó a "¿Y la parte de complacerme?" o algo parecido, no siempre lograba pescar lo que decía entre dientes –claro que haremos un maratón de tu Star Trek, pero primero; quiero que vayamos a ese lugar donde nos reencontramos…- Draco se le quedó viendo y pudo notar como el sonrojo fue subiendo por sus pálidas mejillas -¿muy cursi?-

-Si- dijo llanamente el rubio –pero me encanta- entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos –yo tengo un regalo también, una reservación mejor dicho –dijo jugueteando con los mechones rebeldes de Harry –así que mejor te pones algo lindo en lugar de estas horribles fachas-

-No son fachas…- rezongó.

-Mejor nos ahorramos la diatriba en la cual sabes que tengo razón, leoncito- Harry le sacó la lengua –nos vemos en media hora- le guiñó el ojo antes de correr hacia el cuarto.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

El camino entre recuerdos de ese momento que volvieron a verse que quedó almacenado celosamente en su memoria, revivió ante sus ojos con regocijo. Era increíble que ahí estuviese después de no pensar que su amor fuera a llegar a converger con el de su amado Draco. _"Como es la vida de impredecible, pero tan formidable que puede hacerme creer que reamente merezco esta felicidad"_

Todo iba tan perfectamente que la tarde presagiaba alargarse infinitamente para su deleite.

Las reservaciones en el restaurante de sus apuestas le llenaron los ojos con lágrimas que se negó a derramar. Era una ocasión tanto alegre como especial para gastarla con su sentimentalismo.

-¿Pasamos?- preguntó Draco sosteniéndolo por la cintura más que nada como una afirmación al instante en el que ingresaban al lugar.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Una velada sin par, con deliciosa cena, agradables anécdotas y un Draco muy pendiente de él era lo que podía catalogar como demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Tan lento, pero tan certera era la cadencia con la que se mecían el uno contra el otro en el pequeño departamento entre los acordes de una melodía francesa que apenas podía pronunciar pero que en su oído se escuchaba bastante bien aunque no tenía ni idea que decía.

-¿Por qué bailamos?-

-Para celebrar- fue la llana respuesta de Draco quien sonreía animado. Se le daba tan fácil moverse entre acordes con tal delicadeza como si fuese su segunda naturaleza.

Hacia solo una hora atrás hubiese dicho que bailar era lo último que planeaba hacer en esta vida, sin embargo, con Draco dirigiéndolo de esa exquisita manera, ahora podía asegurar que no había otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar más que en los seguros brazos de su dragón rubio.

El dulzor del vino aún estaba presente en su garganta y el sabor del chocolate fundido de los labios de Draco ya estaba haciendo estragos en su mente.

-¿Qui-Quieres que ponga la tele?- preguntó en un intento de distraerse del hipnótico movimiento de las caderas del ojigris. ¿O era el o la temperatura había subido? No estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía era que si no se detenían en ese momento, no sería capaz de contenerse después.

-Eso puede esperar…- murmuró Draco mirándole fijamente. Esos ojos tan claros como la plata eran capaces de hablarle en ese mudo y expresivo idioma que tan bien comprendía al cual era vulnerable y le hacía temblar.

Draco no le exigía más de lo que podía darle, jamás lo forzaba a ir más rápido aunque este se sintiera frustrar por sus distintas dudas latentes. Le amaba y estaba dispuesto a darle todo; así lo hizo.

Uniendo sus labios en un beso suave, le siguió otro más arriesgado. Quería darle a entender que estaba listo y que no dejaría que los prejuicios de terceros nublaran su más ferviente deseo que era ser uno con él en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra.

-¿Estás seguro, amor?- preguntó Draco en su oído. Tan frágil que Harry arrojando sus brazos en su cuello, frotó su mejilla contra la suya temblando anticipadamente.

-Vuelve a decirme así y creo me derretiré…- Draco soltó una risilla por su peculiar respuesta y deslizando sus manos hábiles por los costados del auror se afianzó a las presillas de su pantalón.

-Mi amor…-siseó lentamente el platinado y Harry gimoteó ante esa incitación.

-Draco…- se sentía perder con el solo sonido de su erótica voz.

-No creí que tanto te prendiera que te dijera así- sus dedos largos bailoteaban por su cremallera, notando su hombría más que despierta -de haberlo sabido, habría abusado de esas cursilerías antes-

-¡Eres un…!- Prendándose de su boca, no le dejó reprochar más. Draco reía y queriendo vengarse un poco, mordió su afilada barbilla.

-¿Con que esas tenemos, eh?- sus ojos grises relumbraron picaros y volvió al ataque de sus labios; clamado su boca como de su propiedad, explorando con su escurridiza lengua hasta el más recóndito lugar haciéndole jadear descontroladamente.

Sus propias manos eran extrañas a él pues tan prontas como podían, abarcaban cada porción del cuerpo de Draco, entre torpezas quería exponer más de la alabastrina piel tan amada. Su cuerpo caliente se restregó contra el suyo y cuando menos lo sintió, su espalda ya estaba contra el sofá de la sala y la camisa sedosa de quien sabe cuántos galeones salió volando al igual que sus propios pantalones.

Toda la anticipación en su mente con respecto a este punto crucial no le hacía justicia a lo que estaba viviendo, ni mucho menos lo que estaba sintiendo. Toda esa experiencia sensorial lo tenía absorto y maravillado. Draco besaba su piel y con gentileza lo preparaba para la culminación de su acto carnal. Su pelvis por instinto se movía, invitándole.

-Merlín, Harry… me vuelves loco…- gruñó al sentir la abrumadora calidez de Harry engulléndolo deliciosamente –No creo poder contenerme…- sus uñas se aferraron a sus hombros y su entrecortada respiración la podía sentir con claridad en su piel.

Bien conocía el dolor y esa al ser su primera vez sabía que no podía ser de otra forma, sin embargo, valía la pena; tener a Draco así de unido a él que no sabía dónde terminaba y comenzaba, era un incentivo más para continuar.

-¿Por qué… habrías de contenerte?- sonrió despegando de la perlada frente los cabellos platinados.

-Estás jugando con fuego Potter…- suspiró saliendo un poco de su interior, para volver a ingresar con fuerza renovada.

El vaivén repiqueteando en el sonido de sus pieles estallaba en éxtasis en su interior y salían a raudales balbuceos y gemidos descarados cuando finalmente Draco encontró ese punto exacto en su interior que lo empujaba al desenfreno; la piel enrojecida por el esfuerzo y los innumerables besos que había depositado en ella era una oda a su amor y le instaba a tocarla, a estrujar y adorar entre más arremetía contra su interior. Sus manos se entrelazaron y la candente voz de Draco siempre en su oído lo golpeaba y transformaba en un torrente de emociones que cuando no lo pudo contener más trepidó al más crudo orgasmo como nunca lo sintió.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Mas colmado y más dichoso que las perdices, Harry descansaba en el hombro de Draco y este no podía dejar de admirar su apacible perfil tan satisfecho como pleno.

Su pecho aún estaba descontrolado y casi sintió vergüenza del desastre que habían hecho en la sala pues una vez no fue suficiente, al menos no cuando había estado conteniéndose tanto por respeto a Harry.

 _"_ _No volveré a ver de la misma forma este sillón…"_ se dijo con divertimiento.

-¡Ya casi se me olvidaba!- exclamó Harry incorporándose rápidamente, ganándose una punzada en su espalda baja.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó algo consternado. Tal vez había sido un poco brusco con Harry pues este no estaba costumnado _"aunque se ve tan jodidamente ardiente…"_ pensó al ver sus piernas dobladas y sus nalgas enrojecidas en su dirección en lo que buscaba algo en los bolcillos de su pantalón arrugado.

-Como nunca- contestó radiante depositando un beso en su nariz –Cierra los ojos-

-¿Vas a meterme mano otra vez? Que pícaro-

-Tonto- Harry rio por la ocurrencia pero insistió. Sin querer llevarle más tiempo la contraria, obedeció.

Una parte de él esperaba que fuera algo simbólico como unas entradas a la siguiente temporada de Quiddich siendo ese el lugar que propició su reencuentro, o tal vez algo más sencillo como una cadena o una bufanda con esa enceguecedora combinación roja y dorada, todo era posible con Harry.

Con un estremecimiento, sintió algo en su mano deslizándose seguido por un ceremonioso beso en sus nudillos y al instante se quedó sin aliento.

-Harry...- su voz débil escapó de su boca como un suspiro y enfocando su mirada gris en su mano, regresó a ver al ojiesmeralda con devoción. La alianza dorada y plateada en su anular lo había sorprendió. Pero más que nada la valentía que había adquirido su león que creyó casi extinta.

Como su amor por él había logrado sobrepasar su miedo y el dolor ante los prejuicios muggles con los que había crecido y ahí, ese 20 de enero le estaba pidiendo su mano. De esa forma íntima y especial que le prometió.

-Sabes que no soy bien orador. De hecho me estoy muriendo de los nervios que tengo y mi lengua se traba...- dijo avergonzado entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos -Draco ehhh... Me harías el gran honor de...- no lo dejó terminar. Su boca ansiosa lo silencio.

-¡Claro que si Harry. No hace falta que digas nada más!- murmuró sosteniendo su rostro tan cerca del suyo.

-Realmente es como un sueño…- dijo el moreno recargando su frente contra la del rubio queriendo permanecer así un rato más, sin embargo, Draco tenía otros planes.

–Ahora solo cállate y hazme el amor de una buena vez- Harry rio por lo directo de su dragón albino, pero no haciéndose del rogar, se abalanzó contra él hambriento de expectativas.

¿Cansancio? ¿Qué era eso? Se encontraba tan feliz y pleno que pensó en salir volando como una llamarada en el cielo, la dicha en su pecho era tanta, que temía que todo se tratase de un sueño y que tendría que despertar en un descorazonador amanecer.

Con Draco estaba completo y próspero como nunca espero ser en su vida llena de desdicha. Pensó que una vez terminada su tarea como salvador del mundo mágico, todo en su persona quedaría varado dirigiéndose con lentitud a la deriva sin propósito y vacío.

Tan oscuro que sonaba su vida tras ese panorama, tan desolador que consideró como un hecho antes de llegar ahí; sin embargo con Draco a su lado, era justo donde debía estar y entre sus brazos era donde su alma recuperaba el sentido y encontraba el cobijo del hogar perdido hacía tiempo. Lo amaba y sabía que podía enfrentar todo con Draco en su vida.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Ese fin de semana en pocas palabras era delicioso y el ojiesmeralda no quería que terminara.

Generalmente le gustaba estar activo en su trabajo y siempre alerta, sin embargo, gracias a Draco y su agradable compañía, podía disfrutar de una gran tarde de holgazanería tras una maratónica sesión de sexo que hacia brillar su piel y más aún su ser porque aún permanecían sus cuerpos entrelazados sin deberle nada a nadie, disfrutando de su mutua compañía apenas y cubiertos con una sábana mientras veían entre caricias la televisión.

Una lechuza turbó la calma y el auror la siguió con la mirada al ver como depositaba sin más una carta en el regazo de su amor. Este con gruñidos por haber interrumpido su ardua tarea de besar su cuello, la abrió con desgano.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Draco releyendo la carta que acababa de llegar. Harry notó que no era del agrado del rubio pues al instante arrugó su nariz con ese gesto despectivo tan conocido que generalmente en la escuela iba dirigido exclusivamente para él; no pudo evitar sonreír y rodear su cintura colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

Draco por instinto se recargó contra su cuerpo y bufó exasperado. Era aquello que temía y no tenía ganas de leer, mucho menos de recibir, pero hela ahí y ahora tenía que incorporarse y dejar el delicioso cobijo que era el cuerpo de su azabache.

-¿Que sucede?- curioseó Harry acariciando su espalda.

-Mis padres- exclamó molesto -vienen de entrada por salida… no los dejaron estar más tiempo en Londres sin problemas y quieren hablar conmigo- explicó derrotado.

El moreno comprendía lo difícil que era para Draco ese esporádico contacto con sus padres y como le afectaba aunque no dijera nada. No eran personas sencillas como con las que estaba acostumbrado a mezclarse. Ellos esperaban grandes cosas de Draco y entre ellos, desposar una niña rica para convertirse en la nueva señora Malfoy y así comenzar a poner en todo lo alto su apellido.

Sabía por boca de Draco que este no tenía el más mínimo deseo de seguir esa línea de pensamiento. Era feliz y pleno tal como se encontraba y citando a su terapeuta "era el mejor él de lo que jamás fue" entonces ¿para que echar por tierra todo su esfuerzo de auto descubrimiento?

-No quiero verlos- murmuró desganado –bueno, tal vez a madre un poco, pero padre… seguro estará colérico- podía notar la desazón en su siseante voz y con cariño posó sus labios sobre los de él como un amuleto contra el pesar.

-Son tus padres dragón… además, no será muy larga tu visita- ese tono conciliador le dio valor a Draco –nada malo pasara- el rubio realmente quería creerle y asintió.

-Si tú lo dices Harry, te creeré- dijo tomando su mano dándole un ligero apretón.

Si en ese momento Harry hubiese sospechado lo que pasaría después, definitivamente no hubiese dejado ir a su prometido por nada en el universo; pero el destino estaba echado y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Realmente espero que les haya gustado~ Nos leemos la siguiente semana :D


	6. Cuando Draco estaba ahí: III

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños! Ya estoy aquí como cada semana con una nueva actualización! Mil gracias por comentar queridas mías! **Christine C** (estamos cerca para ese momento trágico de la historia! pero no es a continuación por tanto no te preocupes, pero estate alerta! :O y con lo de Lucius pues ya te enterarás! porque ya no spoilearé mas xD) **y xonyaa11** (sip! tienes razón! solo puede presagiar problemas y desatar la alarma "DANGER,DANGER" pero serviría si digo que tendrán final feliz? jeje aunque claro, todavía falta para eso -w-U)

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **III**

Fue terrible. Mucho más de lo que presagió que sería. Su mente daba vueltas y se sentía sofocado. No hubo clemencia de parte de su padre y su corazón aun temblaba ante su arranque de ira. Su madre no pudo hacer nada ni mucho menos interceder por él. Todo estaba terminado y su lazo con su familia roto.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel para obligarle a ocultar su corazón para enterrarlo bajo esa pila de banalidad y sentimientos superfluos para desposar a alguien de su mismo estatus?

 _"_ _Porque es mi padre… tan sencillo como eso"_ se dijo con abatimiento sintiendo la álgida brisa crepuscular que le provocaba escalofríos pero que al mismo tiempo le daba una especie de confort.

Cerrando los ojos rememoró aquello que sucedió tan pronto como hizo audible su reticencia a no seguirle la corriente a su padre.

 _"_ _-¿Osas desobedecer mis mandatos Draco?- fueron las frías palabras de su padre. Lo escudriñaba, lo retaba con su punzante mirada a llevarle la contraria como si creyera que con eso se arrepentiría y pediría perdón._

 _Su madre quedó callada mirándolos con temor. Primero a uno y después a otro mientras estrujaba sus manos en su regazo al punto de dejarlas enrojecidas._

 _-Estoy comprometido con alguien más. Estoy enamorado y no pienso truncar mi felicidad por algo que es tan ajeno a mí como casarme sin amor. Sé que no es tu mandato, pero comprende que es lo que necesito hacer y si no puedo hacerte ver que es el mejor camino a tomar, lamentaré mucho cortar toda conexión con ustedes, pero no me retractaré- hizo una pausa para tomar un último atisbo de valor -mi felicidad es un deber que solo a mí me corresponde alcanzar incluso si no estás de acuerdo-_

 _-Es lamentable que estés en ese plan insolente Draco, pero escúchame bien y espero que te quede bien claro: lo lamentarás aún más si sigues con esa ilusa idea de casarte por algo tan patético como el amor- pudo notar la mirada triste de su madre y apretó los puños a su costado._

 _-Lucius... por favor... escucha a Draco...- la voz de su madre se quebró. Era claro que la estaba hiriendo más de la cuenta y Draco no podía hacer nada para impedirlo por mucho que doliera._

 _-¡Cállate Narcisa, vete aquí!- bajando la mirada como la mujer sumisa que se transformaba en su delante, salió de la habitación mordiéndose las ganas de refutar y mantenerse firme del lado de su único hijo._

 _-No tienes derecho a hablarle así- dijo Draco tentando a su suerte._

 _-¿Y quién es él?- preguntó ignorado su reproche, restándole importancia como todo lo que iba contra su fuerte cause._

 _Suspiró. Draco comprendía la terquedad absoluta de su padre pues un tanto de ella le fue heredada en sus genes, no obstante, a diferencia de lo que su padre creía de su personalidad débil y voluble, él ya no era una marioneta suya sin voluntad ni amor propio._ _Tenía mucho más que eso en su interior y había aprendido tanto cuando consiguió su efímera libertad que volver a perderla, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a ceder._

 _-Harry Potter- contestó al instante._

 _-¿Y estas dispuesto a lo que sea por él?- preguntó con un tono tan filoso que temió que le cortarse la garganta. Su padre lucía tan distante y calculador como hacía años no veía, instándole a sentirse como un crío tembloroso y temió a su siguiente ataque._

 _-Por supuesto. Lo amo- contestó retrocediendo, buscando con la mirada la salida más próxima. No era capaz de levantarle la varita a su propio padre, pero podía huir para no volver. Era la única tranquilidad que podía darle._

 _-¿Esa es tu respuesta final?-_

 _-Si-_

 _-Draco, Draco, Draco. Tonto e iluso muchacho. Si no terminas con él te arrepentirás tarde o temprano...- no contestó y su padre lo tomó como un incentivo para continuar su discurso lleno de hiel -ya no eres no hijo... Antes creí que serías mi gran orgullo pero hoy, eres mi más grande vergüenza- apretó los ojos sintiendo un dolor pulsante más fuerte que una bofetada. Era suficiente._

 _Dándose la medida vuelta dio por terminada la conversación. No quería seguir escuchando todas esas palabras hirientes de su padre. No quería escuchar los insultos que tenía listo para el amor de su vida pues no sabía cómo respondería. No como un buen hijo eso estaba seguro._

 _Empero, antes de poder sostener el pomo de la puerta, escuchó a su padre tras de sí decir algo extraño que no alcanzó a comprender. Su pecho dolió al instante como si estrujaran su corazón y tambaleándose se sostuvo como pudo de la puerta._

 _No podía quedarse ahí ni un minuto más y con las pocas fuerzas restantes salió de ahí."_

Regresando a ver sus manos notó aun el ligero temblor que no se disipaba con nada. No comprendía que había sucedido, pero esperaba que no volviera a repetirse.

 _"_ _Harry…"_ pensó en un clamor antes de aparecerse en su hogar.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Llegó apenas y haciendo ruido. La estancia se encontraba a oscuras y pudo notar la silueta recostada de Harry. Dejando caer al suelo su grueso abrigo azul, se desprendió de sus zapatos con escuetos movimientos entre penumbras y como pudo, ingreso a la cama que compartía con su Harry.

-Perdón por no esperarte adecuadamente en la sala, pero estaba muy cansado- murmuró el moreno frotando sus ojos adormilados.

-Está bien- dijo colocando su brazo sobre su torso. Acarició su brazo con cariño.

Sin necesidad de preguntar, Harry sabía que algo andaba mal y trató de descifrar lo que escondí bajo su extraño mutismo -¿no salieron las cosas bien, dragón?- el platinado suspiró pesadamente y pudo sentir como se encogía tras de él. Tratando de brindarle el cobijo que necesitaba, se volteó para encararlo.

-Fue nefasto Harry... de haberlo visto te habrías puesto fatal… pero bueno; menos mal que no estuviste ahí, no habría podido mantener los estribos tal cual mi padre esperaba- intentó sonar efusivo, pero aquello no engañaba al moreno.

-Oh Draco...-

En la escasa luz de que se colaba en la estancia, pudo notar lo enrojecido de sus bellos ojos de luna. Apretó su mandíbula deseando haber podido ir con él para que la carga hubiese sido mejor distribuida y no hubiese tenido que lidiar con esa difícil situación por su cuenta. Se pegó más a su cuerpo y besó su coronilla con devoción en la espera de transmitirle un poco de la fortaleza que necesitaba en ese momento. Lo amaba y haría lo que fuera por él.

-Eres toda la familia que tengo ahora Harry…-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Entre días más calmados lejanos a los acontecimientos que recelosamente callaba Draco, Harry hacia lo imposible por mejorar su ánimo. El rubio se le quedaba viendo con curiosidad y a sus esfuerzos, daba gracias silenciosamente.

Más que dolor, lo que quedaba era molestia hacia su padre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego? No lo comprendía y dudaba en un futuro hacerlo.

Suspiró meditabundo. Hacía apenas un par de meses atrás, hubiese pensado que desligarse de su familia sería mucho peor de lo que estaba experimentando, pero entre más pensaba que fue lo mejor y se autoconvencía que tomó la decisión más madura, se sentía bien consigo mismo, además, con Harry todo era mejor. Su corazón no pesaba y creí ser capaz de adquirir un poco de su fortaleza.

-Hay que casarnos Harry- dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta como si hubiese dicho lo primero que cruzó su mente. El moreno se le quedó pasmado con su postre de nata escurriendo por su cuchara -¿hola? ¿Tierra a Harry?- saludó en su rostro en busca de una señal de que lo escuchara.

-Creo que escuché mal Draco… seguro y estoy fantaseando porque escuché algo de casarnos…-

-Eso fue exactamente lo que dije- alzó su nariz para darle a entender que iba enserio, pero Harry seguía con la mirada dudosa e incrédula.

-¿Hablas en serio?- su timbre tembló –me refiero a que es un paso importante y hay que pensarlo detenidamente…- Draco enrojeció. No es como si de la noche a la mañana se le ocurrió algo así, de hecho tenía un anillo en su anular que aseguraba que la idea fue insertada previamente por el propio Harry.

Comenzaba a fastidiarse porque no lucia emocionado como esperó.

-Olvídalo… si no quiere casarte conmigo no importa…-

-¡No es eso!- lo detuvo por el codo antes de que fuera al cuarto a darse patadas mentales por exponerse de esa manera. Harry le mostró una sonrisa encantadora acariciando su mejilla -Claro que quiero casarme contigo Draco… desde el día en que me di cuenta que me enamoré de ti y créeme, eso fue hace mucho tiempo…-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Sin poder creer donde estaba miró a todos lados. El lugar que Draco escogió no era nada de lo que se imaginó pues al pensar en su dragón, lo ostentoso, brillante y llamativo iba de la mano, sin embargo ese lugar donde llevarían a cabo su unión era una capilla muy pequeña y desierta. Por un momento pensó que esperaría algún tiempo más para dar ese importante paso, pero Draco insistió en hacerlo tan rápido que Harry solo podía sentir el pánico ir subiendo en crescendo. ¿Que se apoderó de él? No entendía del todo pues aunque estaba seguro de su amor que le profesaba, sentía que era a raíz de lo que sucedió tras el encuentro con sus padres.

-¿Estás seguro Draco? No quiero que sea una decisión precipitada yo... Quiero que estés seguro y que realmente lo quieras, no sólo como una especie de venganza contra tu padre...- Draco se encontró pillado pues aunque fue mínimo lo que reveló del encuentro con sus padres, Harry pudo descifrar con facilidad lo que lo perturbaba.

-Quiero hacerlo Harry- dijo colocando su frente contra la suya ¿Cómo no desear unir sus vidas? -claro que me dolió lo que dijo mi padre, sin embargo eso no cambia en nada lo que siento por ti- despejó de sus lentes los rebeldes cabellos eternamente despeinados y amplió su sonrisa -¿Y sabes de lo que me di cuenta mientras estaba ahí?- Harry negó con la cabeza -me di cuenta que no necesito la aprobación de nadie para ser feliz, ni siquiera la de mi padre. Tu eres mi felicidad y quiero estar contigo sin importar que. No necesito a nadie más que a tu y si me aceptas, créeme que no habrá nada en el mundo que lamente ni que me falte... Te amo-

-¡Draco yo también te amo!- dijo brincándole encima sin poderse contener -Te amo demasiado y desde hace tanto que apenas y puedo respirar de tanta alegría que me da el saberme junto a ti. Jamás creí posible que tú y yo llegáramos a estar así que...-

-Shhh...- lo calló porque sintió que de un momento a otro él también se pondría a llorar.

-¿Y cómo le haremos? ¿Entraremos y esperaremos lo mejor? Tal vez hablamos con un padre ¿o algo así? porque la verdad es que jamás he echo esto y no estoy seguro de como se hace; además siendo honestos...-

-Estás hablando demasiado Harry- dijo conteniendo su risa por el mohín que hizo Harry al ser callado -Esta es una capilla mágica. Las parejas recitan un sencillo hechizo antiguo y está hecho. Si me lo preguntas, lo investigué antes de venir aquí- se alzó de hombros restándole importancia –hombre prevenido vale por dos ¿no crees? Y uno de mi calibre, diría que mínimo cinco- Harry arqueó una ceja dejando entre ver su emoción.

-Así que estábamos preparados-

-Claro. Bueno. A no ser que quieras una ceremonia más tradicional podemos organizarlo más minuciosamente, invitar a conocidos, amigos y todas esas cosas-

-No Draco. Sólo tú y yo es lo que necesitamos del otro. Enséñame lo que tengo que decir y yo te seguiré- el ojigris dándose por bien servido asintió tomando su mano izquierda y sacando su varita. Harry lo igualó -Estoy tan nervioso que siento que mi corazón va a explotar…- dijo comiéndose las ansias por comenzar.

-No explotes, que no me quiero quedar viudo antes de siquiera comenzar- Harry rio nervioso, pero por insistencia de Draco se calmó para darle mayor seriedad al asunto _-Al unirnos; tus manos con las mías tomaré-_

 _-Al unirnos; tus manos con las mías tomaré…-_ repitió la frase con parsimoniosa ceremonia y al instante notó que de sus varitas fluyeron unas hebras doradas que comenzaron a unir sus brazos.

 _-Con este lazo para siempre nuestro poder ataré-_

 _-Con este lazo para siempre nuestro poder ataré…-_ el brillo del flujo de magia comenzó a intensificarse y a rodearlos. Los ojos de Draco estaban pendientes de él mirándole con cariño. Todo parecía ir perfectamente como lo planeó y las hebras doradas formaron un infinito, algo muy parecido a un juramento inquebrantable, pero que le brindaba tal emoción y paz, amor y exaltación que apenas podía respirar.

- _Desde el día de hoy hasta el fin de los tiempos_ \- un brillante halo dorado los rodeó, tan resplandeciente que apenas podía ver otra cosa que no fuera Draco. No esperaba menos que el para siempre y asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

- _Desde el día de hoy hasta el fin de los tiempos…_ -

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que aún le costaba trabajo dar por sentado que estaba unido al amor de su vida. Sus cuerpos se atraían cual magnetismo tan solo rosarse. _"Ese es el poder de vinculo"_ murmuró coqueto Draco besando su mejilla.

-Draco…- suspiró viendo con deseo a su rubio quien lucía casi tan enfebrecido como él; ni siquiera comprendía que era lo que los detenía para saltarse encima.

-Calmado leoncito que tenemos visitas- dijo deteniendo el ataque sorpresa del ojiverde, este rechistó molesto.

-¿Cómo que visitas?-

-Digamos que corrí la voz- Harry arqueó una ceja. _"¿De qué está hablando?"_ se preguntó.

Mas tardó en preguntarse que en lo que llegó la respuesta y no fue de una manera convencional, si no por vía Fu dejando ver una esponjosa melena castaña y otra pelirroja.

-¡Maldición Harry! ¡¿Cómo demonios no me dijiste que te ibas a casar?!- agitó frente a sus ojos su grueso libro y temió que en una de esas cayera sobre su cabeza, sin embargo, estaba muy alejado de la realidad pues con lágrimas en sus ojos y una amorosa sonrisa, su amiga le dedicó ese tan bien conocido abrazo de oso que correspondió al instante –estoy tan feliz por ti Harry- dijo aun sin poder creerlo -¿Por qué no nos invitaste? O mínimo nos hubieses escrito en lugar de esperar a que Draco lo hiciera-

-Lo siento Hermi, pero queríamos que fuera algo pequeño e íntimo… además podría decirse que fue en el arranque del momento- su amiga no cabía en su felicidad y corrió a abrazar a Draco también.

-¿Y porque con el hurón, Harry?-

-¡Ron!- lo reprendieron ambos al unísono.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso de que te lo robé, comadreja?- se cruzó de brazos mirándole de arriba abajo esperando el inminente sonrojo del pelirrojo quien comenzó a boquear y a apuntarle con un tembloroso índice. No tenía más palabras para rebatirle que balbuceos.

-¡Es mi amigo! ¡Y…! ¡Yo tengo a Hermione! ¡No es como si…! ¡Bueno Harry es atractivo, pero es como mi hermano!- Harry rio pues Ron había caído redondo donde quería su novio _"no… esposo…"_ se dijo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, si Ronald, lo que tú digas- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro.

-Más te vale hacerle feliz porque de lo contrario, vendré hasta aquí a patear tus pelotas y lo obligaré a romper el enlace- amenazó Ron con seguridad, antes de estrechar su mano. Si Draco Malfoy era importante para Harry y le amaba casi tanto como él mismo a Hermione, no se interpondría entre ellos. Si alguien se merecía ser enteramente dichoso en lo que restaba de vida, ese era Harry y estaría con él apoyándolos.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños, espero que les haya gustado! y nos leemos la siguiente semana con el _"capitulo 3: Adiós Dragón"_ y pues sobre advertencia no hay engaño!

Les mando muchos besitos y que esten muy bien! Aqui les dejo el conjuro de Draco en ingles pues creo que es mas poderoso que como logré traducirlo jeje

 _To bind..._ _I'll take your hands in mine..._ _And with this string I will entwine..._ _Your powers_ _I'll forever bind..._ _From now until t_ _he end of times…_


	7. Adiós Dragón: I

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola pequeños nuevamente estoy por aquí continuando esta pequeña historia! Mil gracias **ChristineC** por comentar! (créeme que si pudiera hacer lo que sugieres, lo haría! sin embargo la historia sería muy corta xD) Te mando mil besitos!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3: Adiós Dragón**

 **I**

Era feliz.

Tan pronto como pudieron acomodar sus vacacione en sus respectivos trabajos, celebraron una especie de luna de miel muy merecida a consideración de Draco viajando por Escocia, ya que Harry aseguraba avergonzado que jamás había salido en un viaje como tal; a lo mucho conocía Londres mágico y el Londres muggle. No es que no tuviera deseos de conocer más, pero siempre por una u otra cosa decidía posponer cualquier viaje, por tanto en un afán de condescendencia, Draco accedió a guiarlo por lugares que podrían disfrutar pues al ser un autodenominado hombre de mundo conocía muy bien de atracciones.

En la búsqueda de lugares apacibles donde descansar del agitado mundo, pasaron una semana en Saint Andrews y otra en la isla de Lewis.

Draco con autocomplacencia miraba los emocionados ojos verdes viajar de un lado a otro como no creyendo lo que veía. Desde afuera el hostal en el que se hospedaron no parecía la gran cosa con sus paredes de piedra negra, construcción débil y angosta, sin embargo para sorpresa de Harry todo en su anterior era tan espacioso, cálido y tan luminoso que se dio un golpe en la cabeza " _claro, es Draco de quien hablamos, no se quedaría en algo menos que asombroso"_ se dijo tras examinar todo lo que había por ver.

-Aunque cientos de muggles visitan la Isla de Lewis al año, es más que nada una comunidad mágica perfectamente oculta a simple vista- dijo con asentimientos dejando su grueso abrigo sobre el sofá estilo victoriano.

-Ya…- fue lo único que pudo decir al asomarse por la ventana y ver unos impresionantes tonalidades purpuras y rosadas proviniendo del cielo oscuro -¿es una aurora boreal?- preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa. Draco asistió con obviedad -¡Vamos afuera!-

-¿Ahora? ¿Justo a la hora de cenar?- preguntó Draco hambriento señalando los deliciosos platillos que seguramente unos elfos prepararon. Harry hizo un puchero; jamás vió algo así como lo que podía apreciar por la reducida ventana, más que en postales –vale, vale- asintió derrotado robando unos panes con mantequilla para el camino.

-¡Gracias!- dijo tirando de él al momento que le pasaba su abrigo de vuelta.

-Pero más te vale que me la pagues después…- rodeó como pudo una bufanda en el cuello de Harry. Afuera hacia frío y su terco esposo ya estaba con un pie afuera sin siquiera cubrirse con algo más que una sudadera raída.

-¡Claro!- asintió dándole un beso en su nariz sonrosada por las bajas temperaturas –seré todo tuyo en cuanto regresemos- le guiñó un ojo.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Su última semana la hicieron durar, disfrutar a lo grande, amándose a cada instante. Recorriendo las calles de memoria como si llevasen años viviendo ahí y no solo un mágico instante de su luna de miel. Sintiendo que podía acostumbrarse a esa inigualable paz alargó un par de días mas la estancia. Tantas cosas que ver y tanta curiosidad por parte del pelinegro los llevaron a conocer cada centímetro de la isla. Diversas fotos salían de la cámara muggle de Harry quien no desperdiciaba el momento de fotografiar el lugar con sus fríos tonos azules y malvas, sus maravillas arquitectónicas naturales tan llenas de misticismo y mucho Draco para apreciar e diferentes expresiones.

-¡Ya basta Harry!- chilló entre risas el rubio alejando a manotazos el aparatejo de su rostro.

-Pero te ves tan hermoso-

-Eso lo sé- aseguró alzando su respingada nariz con complacencia "creído" le dijo el moreno sonriente ante la mueca que le dedicó –lo que no entiendo es hasta cuando vas a seguir cargando ese cachivache a todos lados. Ya sacaste al menos cien fotos del viaje ¿no es suficiente?-

-No es un cachivache- infló los cachetes sonrojados pues estaba seguro que eran mas de cien fotografías - ademas, es fundamental tomar fotos para guardarlas en un álbum y que con nostalgia recordemos nuestro viaje tiempo después. Además, se dé buena fuente que con la poción adecuada, salen en movimiento- Draco arqueó su rubia ceja incrédulo.

-¿No sería más fácil verme solamente para que me grabe en tu memoria?- Harry negó.

-No importa las veces que te vea, no es suficiente- dijo acariciando su mejilla encandilado con su expresión –además, dicen que una foto dura más que una mirada y quiero comprobar eso-

-¿En serio?- cuestionó juguetón el rubio arrastrando sus palabras de esa manera que encantaba a su ahora esposo –pues es una lástima, porque te perderás de muchas cosas interesantes- echó para atrás su sedoso cabello y Harry tragó con dificultad notando por su tono de voz por donde iba su insinuación.

-Tramposo…- Draco rió con divertimiento antes de que Harry se abalanzara contra sus labios. Se besaron lento y sin prisa, disfrutando tanto su cercanía como su enlace que circulaba a su alrededor por sus cuerpos y se entremezclaba con su magia. Relamiéndose los labios, Draco se colocó a horcajadas del moreno quitándose su camisa gris dejado entre ver su delgado pero tonificado torso marcado por la fina estela del _sectusempra_ , lanzándole una de sus tan atrevidas miradas cargadas de deseo y provocativo movió sus caderas sobre su ahora muy atento miembro.

-Draco…- murmuró el moreno subiendo sus manos por sus piernas flexionadas. Tan apetitoso que se veía que más tardó notar el movimiento y la luz del flash que al instante lo perturbó -¡Oye!-

-Justo así te quería atrapar, leoncito- rio melodiosamente por su travesura –me pregunto cómo habrá salido, seguro un Harry muy cachondo y arrebolado; justo para mis momentos de soledad en mi trabajo…-

-¡Pequeño rufián!- rodó sobre sí mismo para someter al rubio que no podía parar de sonreír.

-¿Y qué piensas hacerme?-

-Hacerte el amor tan fuerte que perderás la conciencia…- Draco tembló de emoción bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Harry se había quitado sus lentes y echado su alborotado cabello para atrás atacó nuevamente sus labios goloso. arrebatandole jadeos e impúdicos gemidos entre cada beso y succión de sus deliciosos labios enrojecidos.

-Quisiera verte intentarlo- retó el rubio rodeando su cintura con sus piernas.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

El aire se sentía diferente para Harry. Aunque hacían prácticamente lo mismo desde su regreso de Escocia, siguiendo su misma rutina de ir al trabajo, encontrarse en los almuerzos, queriéndose en la seguridad de su hogar compartido; la argolla en su anular y la magia circundante cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban, era una experiencia completamente nueva que nunca antes experimentó. Su piel vibraba en sintonía con la de Draco y sus besos lo prendían aún más.

-Quien diría que nuestras magias son tan afines...- murmuró Draco mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. Hambriento repasaba su juguetona lengua estremeciendo a Harry.

-Si...- murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos disfrutando sus caricias haciéndole olvidar prácticamente de todo, excepto Draco y sus ansias por más besos. _"Se siente tan bien…"_ pensó en lo que enterraba sus dedos en los suaves cabellos platinados _"aunque creo que debería estar haciendo otra cosa…"_ se dijo apenas logrando desvanecer las nubes de ensoñación y éxtasis que estaban embriagadas de Draco.

-Por Circe ¿que no pueden comprarse algo de ropa?- preguntó Ron cubriendo sus ojos totalmente abochornado soltando en el acto las dos bolsas con comida que traía.

 _"_ _Merlín…"_ rechistó avergonzado recordando súbitamente la cita doble que les tenían preparado sus dos amigos del alma.

-Si no te gusta, no veas Weasley- dijo desganado Draco restregando cual minino su rostro contra el cuello de un avergonzado Harry. Buscó con sus ojos su pantalón e intento desembarazarse de Draco.

-¡Hermione!- chilló el pelirrojo en busca de alguien que se pusiera de su lado.

-Ya basta Ron. Ni que fuera la primera vez que sucede esto, además, no es como si estuviesen completamente desnudos- dijo la chica quitada de la pena sentándose en el sillón más pulcro que encontró y con un florete de su varita acomodó las provisiones de la cena en la mesa como si no hubiesen tenido un accidente con el suelo.

-En eso Granger tiene razón. El cuerpo masculino no debería de parecerte desagradable. Tienes más hermanos con los que convives y estuviste en el equipo de Quidditch por tanto tus ojos no son virginales ante ese aspecto-

Ron enrojeció más.

-Pero en ninguna de las dos opciones tuve de otra y por si fuera poco, con quien te estas franeleando frente a mis ojos es con Harry, mi hermano. Eso es algo que no tengo porque ver- dijo desviando la mirada cuando Draco se puso en pie mostrando sin pudor su delicioso bóxer negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginación -y no es que me desagradan los hombres, pero prefiero el cuerpo de una chica por muucho-

-¿O sea que cualquier cuerpo de chica está bien?- cuestionó peligrosamente la castaña cerrando de golpe su grueso libro.

Draco río con divertimento y el pelirrojo ya no sabía ni cómo defenderse ni donde esconderse. Harry por su parte estaba agradecido por esa unidad que se formó entre ellos.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

La velada trascurrió entre anécdotas y fotos del viaje de la luna de miel, (omitiendo ciertas imágenes bochornosas para ambos en las que estaban tal como dios los trajo al mundo y que estaban seguras guardadas bajo llave), ciertos chascarrillos de Ron que sacaron más de una risa a Harry, reprimendas por parte de Hermione por la manía de comportarse como críos de Ron y Draco siempre buscando echar pleito por los viejos tiempos. Su animadversión ya solo era una sombra de lo que una vez fue y ahora podían charlar entre palabras altisonantes y ofensas pueriles con tono inocente.

-La verdad es que no quisiera correrlos, pero dicen que lo mejor de las visitas es cuando se van- dijo el rubio alzándose de hombros dándole un sorbo a su vino.

-Draco- pidió Harry algo de consideración, pero su esposo solo le dio un beso en la mejilla en lo que veía rabiar a cierto pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? No se lo decía a Hermione, ella es bienvenida cuando quiera, esta es también su casa- dijo estrechando la mano de la castaña que no dudó en aceptarla.

-Muchas gracias Draco, eres muy amable- sonrió con un asentimiento antes de regresar con el ojiazul mirándole con reproche –y tu ¿Qué acaso no puedes estar un segundo sin querer discutir?-

-¡Hum!- bufó Ron cruzándose de brazos –¡solo estábamos charlando Hermi! No es para tanto-

\- De hecho creo que nos entendemos mejor a gritos ¿eh Weaseley?-

-Claro que si. ven acá maldito hurón- dijo dándole una palmada con divertimiento –seguro nos estas corriendo para echarle mano a Harry- dijo viendo a través de él.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, tonta comadreja- dijo fingiendo inocencia estrechando a su vez su mano.

-Hombres, jamás los entenderé- prorrumpió la castaña dándose por vencida –hasta luego Draco. Muchas gracias por los recuerdos de su viaje, adoro mi libro nuevo y seguro Ron esta emocionado por la snitch de oro que le trajiste- le dio un beso en la mejilla –Harry- abrazó con cariño a su amigo –Hay que repetir esta reunión, pero con más ropa por favor- el moreno asintió aun abochornado por tremendo espectáculo.

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba- dijo Ron como apenas cayendo en la cuenta que tenía que hacer algo –camarada, Dean y Ginny están en la ciudad y mueren por verte, invitaría al oxigenado, pero seguro se arma la revolución en casa por la sorpresa de su relación- Harry suspiró. Quería ver a sus amigos, pero no quería dejar a Draco solo.

-Eso que ni que- dijo Draco comprensivo –¿enlazado con un ex –mortifago como yo? vaya a llevar por el lado chueco al niño dorado y nadie quiere eso, no señor- Harry le dedicó una mirada afectada por el sarcasmo de su tono –vale, no te pongas así; ya después tendrás tiempo de decirles, son parte de tu familia después de todo- sonrió –ve-

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro- asintió antes de pasar a su modo juguetón –incluso te esperaré en la cama solamente cubierto por crema batida –Hermione ahogó una risilla y Ron se puso de todos los colores.

-Demasiada información- exclamó el pelirrojo antes de desaparecer en las llamas verdes delos polvos Flu.

-No tardo- dijo Harry muy sonrojado siguiendo a sus amigos planeando definitivamente solo pasar a saludar y volver a casa cuanto antes porque de ser cierto lo que decía su amado dragón, no quería perderse por nada del mundo una escena tan erótica como esa.

Viendo el desorden que quedó, Draco apenas y se tomó la molestia en arrojar con su varita los platos y copas sucias al fregadero, ya después lo limpiaría.

Decidió encender el televisor en lo que esperaba a Harry. Aunque la idea de la crema batida sonaba bien, no pensaba estar como idiota recostado por hora y media o más tiempo con un batidillo blanco sobre el cuerpo que lo dejaría pegajoso y oloroso.

No tenía nada interesante por hacer y notando la fina lluvia caer tras la ventana, decidió cerrarla para no mojar los papeles de su escritorio. Tomando las fotos desparramadas las acomodó para guárdalas. No pudo evitar sonreír. _"No están tan mal"_ se dijo con un asentimiento. _"Incluso no estaría mal repetir el viaje..."_

Sintiendo algo cálido como agua que cayó en su mano, regresó a ver de qué se trataba. Contuvo el aliento y se levantó al instante de su asiento aprovechando el rápido viaje de Harry a La Madriguera.

Encerrándose en el baño inspeccionó más a detalle e liquido rojo. _"Sangre…"_ se dijo sin duda con una nota de pánico en su semblante.

-Pero ¿que...?- murmuró por lo bajo tratando de mantener la compostura. Su nariz sangraba y no tenía explicación alguna. Jamás le había pasado algo similar y un traicionero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No recordaba haberse golpeado o haber hecho algo significativo para ese indicio. Limpiándose tan rápido como pudo cualquier evidencia, se miró en el espejo asustado.

Harry se preocuparía si se enteraba y era algo que no deseaba provocarle. Siempre era muy sensible por pequeñeces; estaba seguro que le daría lata con ir a San Mungo para que lo checaran, pero él no sentía nada, no le dolía ninguna extremidad o algo interno, no tenía algo extraño o diferente y negó con la cabeza.

" _No es nada"_ trató de autoconvencerse mirándose fijamente al espejo, notando que no quedase nada de sangre en su nariz o en cualquier otro lado. Se dio un asentimiento tranquilo _"no es nada…"_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! Les recuerdo que a partir de aquí comienza la marcha regresiva para el trágico desenlace que nos llevará en mi intento de viaje en el tiempo (el cual espero que me quede bien y coherente xD)

Les mando besitos y que estén muy bien! Nos leemos la próxima semana! :3

PD. ¿Alguien ha escuchado la canción de Through The End Of Times del grupo AGAINST MYSELF? si no lo han hecho se las sugiero mucho! es la que inspiró este pequeño fic jeje!


	8. Adiós Dragón: II

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya estoy nuevamente subiendo esta historia! Espero realmente que les este gustando pese a lo triste que puede llegar a ser... Mil gracias ChristineC por comentar! Te lo agradezco muchísimo por no olvidarte de dedicarme unas palabritas! 3

A leer se ha dicho!~

* * *

 **II**

 _"_ _No lo entiendo…"_ fue su primer pensamiento al despertar con esa punzada en su estómago que recorría su pecho y descendía en un quemante ardor. Examinó su alrededor notando que estaba solo en la habitación. Seguro Harry se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno ya listo en fundado en su túnica de profesor y suspiró aliviado; podía vaciar la bilis en la soledad del cuarto de baño sin levantar sospechas.

Frotó sus ojos y notó que lucía fatal. Torció el gesto. _"Seguro madre diría que me atropelló una manada de hipogrifos…"_ su empalidecido semblante negó con la cabeza y lavando su rostro, empleó un par de hechizos glamour para disimular cualquier mancha oscura en sus ojos o cardenales en sus brazos.

Entre más días pasaban, los sangrados recurrentes de su nariz no parecían querer detenerse y entre más lo posponía, mas síntomas se unían a ellos. _"Estoy bien"_ se dijo acomodando su cabello con un poco de gomina para aplacar los cabellos rebeldes.

Harry parecía no haber notado sus medidas de precaución para no sorprenderlo de manera desagradable aunque eso no quería decir que no sospechara algo pues entre vistazo y vistazo lo escudriñaba prácticamente obligándole a confesar cualquier cosa que estuviese surcando su mente. Estaba reacio a decirle, consideraba que no era tan grave como para alertarlo. _"Además tiene muchas cosas que hacer… esos futuros aurorcillos de pacotillas sí que son una lata; incluso para alguien tan considerado con Harry… no debería de complicarle las cosas con nimiedades…"_

-¡Draco!- la voz fuerte de Harry resonó volviéndolo al aquí y ahora. Estaba ya a la mesa contemplando su plato recién servido y a un moreno cuyos ojos verdes centellaban radiantes de emoción como todos los días -al parecer, últimamente te la pasas en la luna ¿eh?- sonrió.

 _"_ _Rayos"_ pensó apretando los labios. Tan concentrado estaba en sus propios pensamientos que apenas y cayó en la cuenta que le preguntó algo.

-Perdón, no escuché lo que dijiste- dijo haciendo de cuenta que estaba pendiente del nuevo ejemplar del profeta.

-¿En serio? Si no me dices no me doy cuenta- contestó mordaz y Draco solo pudo rodar los ojos –pregunté si querías tocino con tus huevos revueltos, o puedo freír unas salchichas si lo deseas- señaló el sartén en la estufa que desprendía su delicioso aroma. Percibiendo una punzada en la boca del estómago, Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias, no tengo apetito…- Harry arqueó una ceja como diciendo "a otro perro con ese hueso, trata nuevamente" pero fingió inocencia y no agregó más.

-¿Es algo del trabajo?- trató de indagar. El rubio notando su sutil forma de hacerle hablar, volvió a negar.

-No es nada- dijo procurando formar una sonrisa para no preocuparle, pero más que nada parecía una mueca mal lograda –te quedó delicioso- le dio un beso en la mejilla acomodando su capa de trabajo con un elegante movimiento; listo para partir –tengo que ir al trabajo o esos duendes comenzaran a echar pestes sobre mí, nos vemos para almorzar, cariño-

Harry regresando a ver el plato del desayuno en él fregadero, notó que estaba prácticamente intacto, pero no pudo decir nada porque Draco ya no estaba.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Su mente dispersa apenas le permitía concentrarse en su ajetreado trabajo. Una punzada constante subía y baja por su nuca haciéndole perder el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo.

 _"_ _Concéntrate"_ se dijo por cuarta vez en una hora cuando los severos ojos de su jefe se posaron en él. En ese momento, no necesitaba que sus odiosos superiores lo tomaran como un trabajador ineficiente o mediocre; mucho menos cuando insistió tanto por ese puesto fijo en lugar del de rompedor de maldiciones que le ofrecieron.

¿Algo había de malo con él? Cada día estaba más convencido de ello. No sabía que era, no lo comprendía. No era como un resfriado, viruela de dragón o algo que hubiese leído en los libros. Era como si tuviese algo dentro de él que descontrolaba su cuerpo de maneras engañosas y dolorosas.

Garabateando una rápida carta a Harry, dándole un nuevo plantón, salió a tomar aire a la hora de su descanso. Probablemente en otras circunstancias podría habérsela ingeniado para evadir perfectamente a su esposo, sin embargo nada en su interior estaba al cien por ciento en su control y eso si era de temer.

Se sentía sofocado y por reflejo se llevó la mano al pecho. Sus manos temblaban y dando profundas inhalaciones trató de relajarse.

-Harry seguro se enfadará por faltar al almuerzo- se dijo en voz baja, pero pensaba que era lo mejor. No tenía ni la fuerza ni la tranquilidad para decirle como se sentía. Ilusamente seguía confiando que era algo pasajero y que no había nada por lo cual preocuparse…

-Por Merlín Draco que tu nariz está sangrando- el rubio al instante llevó su mano a su rostro y percibió el cálido líquido manando libre por su fosa nasal y sacando un pañuelo se limpió. La ex –Ravanclaw lo miraba detenidamente y suspiró apartando su mirada de esos escudriñadores ojos saltones.

-Lovegood...- saludó incinerando al instante el pañuelo con evidencia.

-Eso se ve muy mal- dijo la chica buscando su rostro que le rehuía. No quería mostrar debilidad ante nadie, mucho menos ante esa chica con la cual, pese a no tener una íntima amistad como tal, la tenía en alta estima.

-Lo sé...- contestó finalmente, dándose cuenta de lo crecido que estaba su problema; bien lo aceptaba, había algo mal con él.

-¿Harry lo sabe?- la regresó a ver con ojo crítico. A veces no comprendía como le hacía para ver más allá de lo evidente.

-¿Cómo lo…?- cuestionó, pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-La Isla de Lewis es un precioso lugar por visitar… procuro ir al menos una vez al año con mi padre; a mi madre le gustaba ese lugar- _"así que ahí fue"_ se dijo al recordar lo poco discreto que había sido con sus muestras de afecto en público pensando que nadie los reconocería –vuelvo a preguntar ¿Harry sabe de eso?-

Mirando al cielo plumbago que presagiaba una tormenta, volvió a suspirar.

-No... Y no debe saber que tan mal estoy...-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

La zozobra en el pecho de Harry iba en aumento y movía su pierna con nerviosismo. La felicidad comenzaba a opacarse entre esa densa neblina de la incertidumbre y el continuo mutismo de Draco lo alteraba. ¿Por qué le rehuía así como así?

Por momentos pensaba que era culpa suya por algo que dijo o hizo, sin embargo cuando Draco no lo apartaba, seguía igual de cariñoso que siempre acurrucándose buscando su calor, besándolo ardorosamente como de costumbre. _"¿Qué está mal?"_ se preguntó. Lo sentía en su interior como un vacío que se retorcía y le daba la sensación de que algo estaba sucediendo pero no era participe en lo que pasaba.

Ese día llegó antes de tiempo a casa debido a un accidente con bombas fétidas de efecto prolongado en la academia, por tanto dando gracias a Merlín, esperó de una buena vez conversar con su esposo para que le diera una explicación fehaciente de su prolongado silencio; pero lo que encontró no fue lo que esperó.

-¡Por Merlín Draco! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?!- preguntó pegando el grito en el cielo. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y ni siquiera sabía dónde enfocar con exactitud. Sangre en el suelo, manchones mojando la clara camisa de Draco y gruesas gotas manchando su pálido rostro –¡parece como si hubieses apuñalado a alguien!- ante eso no había donde esconderlo y Draco bufó restándole importancia con la mano.

-No es tan malo como parece- explicó secando el exceso que aun fluía con el costado de su manga. Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender por qué lo estaba tomando a la ligera.

-¿No es la primera vez que te pasa?- no hubo respuesta y comenzó a respirar con dificultad _. "Esto no puede estar pasando…"_

Estaba molesto consigo mismo por no ser consiente con lo que pasaba pese a sus sospechas, furioso con Draco por ocultárselo por saber Merlín cuantas semana y preocupado como jamás se sintió en la vida.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Y no me vayas a salir con la tontería de que no querías preocuparme- cuestionó herido.

-Pensé que era algo transitorio… comenzó como algo sin importancia Harry, aunque creo que no es algo grave-

-¿Qué no tiene importancia? ¡TONTERÍAS! ¿Quién eres tú para decir eso? ¿Eres medimago acaso?- el rubio bufó por su ataque sarcástico -¡es tu salud de la que hablamos! ¡Por Salazar Draco que con tanta sangre perdida no entiendo como no te has desmayado!- el rubio intentó refutarle, pero Harry impasible lo silenció al instante con una mirada; quería sacudirlo para que comprendiera la gravedad del asunto. " _Como si perder un litro de sangre por la nariz fuera algo normal"_ -¡Nos vamos a San Mungo de inmediato!-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

En su agónica espera, una esperanzada parte en su interior quería creer las palabras de Draco de que no era algo importante o extraño lo que le sucedía; seguro una broma de muy mal gusto pero con solución rápida de alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo o de un desconocido en una búsqueda de retorcida venganza por su pasado, pero los medimagos no salían a informarle nada y su tranquilidad resquebrajada solo daba camino a oleadas de pánico.

¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? Harry era un manojo de nervios en la sala de espera sin siquiera poder compartir su congoja con alguien más. Un estudio le siguió a otro y solo podía asomarse un poco antes de que una asistente terminaba corriéndolo al quinto piso.

Tomó un café meditando lo que transcurrió, repasándolo cuadro a cuadro. ¿Desde cuándo Draco se comportaba extraño?

 _"_ _Estuvo bien cuando regresamos de Escocia"_ se dijo meditabundo " _también tres meses después de ello porque no me evitaba como esos últimos días y me ponía atención cuando le hablaba…"_ suspiró. Si los cálculos no le fallaban había sido un mes. Un mes en la que ocultó algo tan delicado y que decidió callar sus molestias para no preocuparlo.

No era consciente de la hora, pero por el gruñido de su estómago y la pesadez de sus ojos intuía que era muy tarde o tal vez entrada la madrugada. Las luces flotantes no eran de gran ayuda para ubicarse y los pasos de los medimagos a otras personas y familias lo ponían de nervios.

Si eso era una pesadilla, quería despertar de una buena vez.

 _"_ _Maldición Draco…"_ dijo mordiendo el costado de su uña mirando a la puerta donde estaba su rubio _"¿para que estamos casados si no tienes la confianza de decirme algo tan importante…?"_

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Se sentía como debía sentirse un inferí; solo moviéndose como autómata, caminando sin mirar nada, con fumarolas de palabras en su mente que apenas tenían sentido y un sentido de vacuidad en su interior.

No había diagnóstico. Esa fue la respuesta más sensata que pudo darle el medimago como si fuera tan sencillo de asimilar.

 _"_ _-Puedo inferir que se debe a un hechizo por las dolencias que presenta, pero las incontables pruebas realizadas de todos los hechizos conocidos, no arrojan nada definitivo. Lo mejor será que el paciente tenga mucho reposo y tome pociones regenerativas de sangre y vitamínicas- dijo el medimago en lo que su vuelapluma seguía anotando en su historial clínico._

 _-¿Es todo?-rebatió Harry sintiendo que una parte de sí mismo se desmoronaba. No era lo que necesitaba oír. Lo que debió decir es que Draco se encontraría bien y que todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero el hombre solo lo regresó a ver con su gélido profesionalismo apenas inmutándose al notar que estaba desangrándose por dentro por ese infame diagnóstico._

 _-Si señor Potter. No hay nada que pueda hacerse…-_ "

Apretó los ojos conteniendo las traicioneras lágrimas de frustración que se aglomeraban y moqueó. _"Todo está dentro del rango… si claro…"_ se dijo repitiendo en su mente las frías palabras del sanador que examinó a Draco y que lo dejó ir a falta de un dictamen.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Draco tomarse las pociones recetadas poniéndose cómodo frente al televisor. Lucía un poco pálido, pero sonreía quitado de la pena. Traía puesto uno de sus suéteres Weasley sobre su bermuda de denim y señalando el asiento a su lado, le indicó que lo acompañara.

-Estoy bien Harry, no es nada- dijo poniendo su mejor cara y Harry se dejó caer en el asiento tan agotado por la espera sin resultado alguno. No se tragaba su fingida fortaleza, ni por más que hiciera alusión a su general buena salud.

La rubia cabeza cayó sobre su hombro y Harry se aproximó a rodearlo con sus brazos sobrecogido por el futuro y lo que podía pasar. Tal vez era un exagerado, pero ya había perdido a tantas personas queridas en el pasado que no podía evitar temer a lo peor.

Si era un hechizo lo que tenía, con facilidad lo sentía, aunque no estaba seguro de que era con exactitud, pero era algo perverso. ¿Quién querría dañar a su dragón? No tenía sentido.

-Pero estoy preocupado- dijo estrechándolo a un más. Draco besó sus manos, recostándose finalmente sobre su pecho. No era consciente de lo que estaban transcurriendo en la pantalla, ni le importaba, solo quería tener la noción de que nada malo sucedería con si querido Draco.

-Vamos Harry, ni que me fuera a pasar algo- dijo con una risilla.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Me angustia pensar que lo que te está pasando se agrave. Esto es serio Draco-

-Le estas dando demasiada importancia a una nimiedad. Mírame- puso sus manos a ambos costados de sus mejillas –aquí estoy, no me he ido. Además no es como si estuviese en fase terminal ¿o sí?- Harry estuvo a punto de reprocharle, pero incorporándose en su asiento Draco lo silenció con un beso -Así que calla tus tonterías y pon el siguiente capítulo- dijo moviendo su mano con elegancia para a su criterio pasar a algo más importante.

Harry torció la boca. No le gustaba ni un poco lo que estaba sucediendo pero solo podía aferrarse más al esbelto cuerpo como si pudiera de un momento a otro escurrirse entre sus dedos.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños! Nos leemos en el siguiente capi para el desenlace triste... Les mando muchos besitos! Hasta la próxima semana :D


	9. Adiós Dragón: III

**Notas de la Autora:** Y aquí llega el fin de este capi! Espero que les guste y si no pues ni modo xD Mil gracias querida ChristineC por aun seguir por aquí en este fic abandonado por el mundo jeje te lo agradezco infinitamente pues gracias a ti sigo en pie publicando n.n

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **III**

Entre más fría la estación, más precaria era la salud de Draco. Por más que lo revisaban medimagos privados a los que visitaron o que ponía su mejor cara de que nada pasa, Harry no podía seguirse engañado. Algo muy malo pasaba con su dragón y no sabía que era, sólo que parecía un fuerte afán del destino de alejarlo para siempre de su lado. Dolía tanto que no podía pararse.

¿Si no tenía la noción de que iba mal, como podía ayudarle?

-Estoy bien Harry- dijo con media sonrisa incorporándose en la cama. Sus manos más pálidas que de costumbre sostuvieron su barbilla buscando que entornara la mirada -no es como si estuviese muriendo- soltó un bufido orgulloso casi considerando aquello como una tontería -así que deja de calentarte los pocos sesos que quedan en esa temeraria cabeza tuya y tráeme mi desayuno-

No era propio de Draco ocultar su sentir a menos que se tratase de algo sumamente delicado. Se enrollaba cual serpiente no dejando ver aquello que le importunaba y se escondía tras la efusividad que para nada sentía.

 _"¿Qué es lo que está mal?"_

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Negándose a quedarse en San Mungo cual niño chiquito alegando que ahí se enfermaría más, Harry optó por comprar la azotea del edificio en el que habitaban para acondicionarlo de una agradable manera para que Draco tuviese descanso, paz y tranquilidad. Ahí pasaba gran parte del día contemplando las plantas y enredadera que brindaban sombra en su camastro acojinado, dejándose consentir al por mayor por Harry.

Entrelazó sus dedos besando sus nudillos con cariño como si temiese que se rompiera y este solo se dejaba hacer, recibiendo su amor y protección. Quería hacer más de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento; lo que sea para aliviar el mal que le aquejaba tan silencioso como una sombra, tan letal que iba consumiendo lentamente su vida.

Miró la correspondencia y maldijo entre dientes sin soltar a Draco.

-¿Malas noticias?- cuestionó el rubio que intentaba dormitar, disfrutando de la suave brisa de ese día soleado.

-No es nada…- mintió pues no quería que su malhumor se le transmitiera. La carta que hacia solo dos días atrás mando en dirección de la campiña francesa de los padres de Draco, le fue devuelta sin abrir por cuarta vez. _"¡Por todos los santos que es su único hijo!"_ peleaba en su interior sin comprender la crueldad que planteaba la idea de ignorar su mensaje sobre la delicada situación de Draco.

 _"_ _¡Que les den!"_ murmuró exasperado para sus adentros apretando más contra sí el menudo cuerpo.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Llevándose la mano al pecho contorsionando una mueca por el dolor. Harry que estaba cerca lo sostuvo para que no cayera de lleno contra el suelo. Estaba muy delgado que Harry prefirió llevarlo cargando de regreso a la cama compartía que era su lugar de reposo y donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. A Draco aquello no le gustaba pues denotaba su debilidad que quería que pasara inadvertida aunque fuera como querer tapar el sol con un dedo.

Hermione y Ron solícitos con el mayor tacto por parte del segundo apoyaban a Harry en el cuidado de Draco. Este como si no fuera suficiente ser dependiente de su esposo, aún estaba resentido por dejar de lado su trabajo en Gringotts, pero Harry le aseguró que era temporal, en lo que se mejoraba, cosa que con reticencia ambos veían muy lejano.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó al ver la carta que una curiosa lechuza con pelaje moteado y enormes ojos pardos, depositó en su regazo.

-De mi compañera de correspondencia- Draco sonrió enigmático. Harry lo dejó ser pues aunque no se lo hubiese contado, ya sabía que su amiga de carta era nada menos que Luna Lovegood; en verdad una peculiar costumbre que suponía adoptaron después que la chica fue encerrada en la mansión Malfoy, pero que le alegraba que aun mantuviera pues generalmente después de leer el sinfín de ocurrencias de la ex –Ravenclaw tenía una sonrisa pintada en su boca.

-¿Estas de humor?- los ojos grises resplandecieron, dejando de lado su carta recién recibida a medio leer. Mirándolo de arriba abajo chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Tienes algo en mente, travieso?- Harry sonrió acariciando las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

-Tonto- besó su nariz respingada admirándolo por su fortaleza y solemnidad que incluso en su estado aun hacia bromas –no es nada de eso, te tengo preparada una sorpresa- la rubia ceja se arqueó con incredulidad.

Harry estaba feliz pues al menos alguien le contestó una de sus cartas y acababa de llegar para ver a Draco.

Su boca formó una gran "o" cuando vio a entras a un hombre alto y espigado a su cuarto cuyo cabello oscuro estaba acomodado firmemente con gomina y lucía una costosa túnica de viaje.

-¿Theo?- preguntó antes de reconocerlo. Harry asintió. Sabía que su adorado esposo no tenía muchos amigos cercanos y siendo el más íntimo Theodore Nott esperaba que el pudiera alegrarle un poco.

-Hola Draco, te ves radiante- el hombre sonrió suavemente antes de inclinarse a abrazar a su amigo.

-Idiota- contestó su ironía sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, los dejo para que platiquen, estaré en la sala si me necesitan- ambos asintieron y Draco alargando su mano para que la tomara, Harry la sostuvo como si apenas cayera en la cuenta de su delicadeza. La apretó con fuerza y murmuró apena audible para él un tímido " _gracias_ " que lo reconfortó.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Días después de la visita de su amigo Draco comenzó a hacer anotaciones mentales sobre los problemas que lo aquejaban. En parte fue un bálsamo saber que aun podía contar con su único contacto de su vida pasada, pero por otro lado, le ayudó a esclarecer las ideas dispersas que tenía en su cabeza haciéndolas más claras; entre más lo pensaba más tenía sentido, pero no por ello era fácil de digerir y asimilar.

-Es la única explicación...- se dijo mirando sus manos temblar haciéndolas un puño en un pueril intento de detenerlo –Quien me hizo este hechizo fue mi… p…fue…- intentó decir pero era como si algo cubriera su garganta con una piedra impidiéndole seguir hablando. Jadeó agitado tosiendo con fe esos hilos sanguinolentos que tanto le desagradaban y desgarraban por dentro.

Apretó con fuerza sus parpados tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba en lo correcto con su deducción, eso era lo peor que podía esperar y abatido recargó su cabeza contra la pared. ¿De que servía saber el origen de todo el mal que atormentaba su salud si no podía hacer nada mucho menos decirlo en voz alta?

-Eres un miserable…- gruñó entre dientes esperando que incluso después de que su vida terminara, ese infame personaje viviera su vida maldita por cometer ese crimen atroz contra la sangre de su sangre.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Cerró los ojos tras regresar recordando con pesar su última consulta programada por el medimago en quien Harry más entusiasta depositó su esperanza.

 _"Tiene que estar preparado"_ fue lo que dijo con voz afectada como si realmente le importase si vivía o moría. Esa fingida empatía prefería que se la metiera donde le cupiese pues no quería lastima de nadie, incluso prefería que en un momento como aquel le hablasen con ese profesionalismo indolente.

" _No puedo mentirle y no lo haré señor Malfoy. Su salud no está bien y va en declive a pasos alarmante. Sólo Merlín sabe que es lo que pasa pues por más pruebas que se le realicen, el resultado siempre será ambiguo. Tiene que tener todos sus asuntos resueltos y estar lo más tranquilo posible"_

Cuanto agradecía que Harry lo estuviese esperando en la sala de espera cuando recibió ese lúgubre dictamen. No quería deprimirle más. Su cuerpo ardía y la temperatura incrementaba al igual que las arcadas que lo amenazaban a todas horas. Volutas rojas teñían él agua y su estómago dolía atormentado.

Casi podía decir que se arrepentía de arrastrar a esa vida de miseria a Harry. No por su propia felicidad puesto que fue su decisión y mandato enlazarse con él; esos doce meses de enlace podía considerarlos los más felices de su vida entera, sin embargo el problema radicaba en Harry. No quería dejarlo si lo que estaba en su interior terminaba con su vida, pero ¿qué hacer ahora? Estaba desahuciado y eso era decirlo con delicadeza.

No se oía bien ni un poco; se lamentaba por su querido consorte y por lo que le estaba ocasionando sin proponérselo. Aunque le amaba con todo su corazón como jamás amó a nadie y adoraba ver el anillo plateado con dorado en su anular, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle pedido que se vincularan.

Lo veía sufrir en silencio, brindándole su fortaleza cual héroe de leyenda cuya piel volvió a adoptar solo por su bien estar. Ya no le quedaba mucho de su existencia y solo podía ver como se esfumaba poco a poco. Si ya era una tortura para Harry, cuando llegará a faltar, sería aún peor para él… lo que menos deseaba ocasionarle dolor.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Preparando bocadillos en la espera de sus amigos quienes aseguraban tenerle noticas trascendentales, Harry echaba un vistazo al voluble clima de afuera. Ya iba siendo hora de ir a checar a Draco en sus reposos matinales en su acoplado roof-garden; no quería que el aire traicionero deteriorara más su salud.

Estaba seguro que sus amigos le notificarían finalmente que Hermione estaba en cinta pues aunque no decían nada, era muy notorio. _"Probablemente no quieran decir nada por cómo están las cosas…"_ se dijo con un suspiro. Quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que sus cuidados y atenciones estaban rindiendo frutos y que Draco ya se encontraba mejor. ¿Cómo convencerse de lo contrario si su alma se desgarraba de solo pensarlo?

Subió las escaleras con paso parsimonioso procurando que los vasos con limonada helada y las opciones de Draco no se tiraran en el camino. Esperaba verlo recargado en su asiento leyendo un libro, cubierto con su fino chal de lana favorito y un sombrero de paja que catalogaba como lo más horrendo que poseía en su guardarropas, esperándole con una disimulada sonrisa reprochándole como era su costumbre de que no era un minusválido que requería que lo cargara.

La charola resbaló de sus manos y su corazón se detuvo. Tan rápido como pudo llegó a su lado sin importarle mancharse con la sangre desparramada en el suelo justo donde yacía Draco inconsciente.

-¡No, no, no, no mi amor… por favor despierta…!- la nota del pánico ganando terreno le hizo temblar la voz –no Draco… ¡ _enervate_!- murmuró moviendo su varita.

Su amado parpadeó un poco como si le costase horrores abrir los ojos. Tosió un poco y entornó sus grises ojos en él. Estaba tan débil y tan frio como un tempano de hielo que sus propias manos comenzaron a temblar presintiendo la fina estela mortífera que marcaba su piel y comenzaba a jalar a Draco lejos. Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos sin poder contenerse.

Como pudo lo sostuvo en sus brazos, pero no podía levantarse, sus piernas cual gelatina débiles y temblorosas no lo aguantaban pese a que el tiempo era crucial.

-Perdóname Harry- dijo este tan débil que le costó trabajo entender que decía.

-No digas eso mi amor… te pondrás bien…- besó su frente en busca de esa valentía para sobre llevar cualquier situación que siempre hizo gala, pero que no podía encontrar en ese momento -vamos a San Mungo y…- intentó decir juntando todas sus fuerzas. Se negaba a perderlo a él también. _"A ti no dragón, a ti no"_ dijo en su mente apretando sus parpados.

-Eres lo más importante que tengo... No me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti... Ya no… eres parte de mí que yo…-

-Shh… No digas eso, amor. Tienes que poder… hay tanto amor en tu interior para dar…- murmuró acariciando con cariño su mejilla. Había tanto que decir pero Draco parecía que ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar -Gracias por amarme tanto…-

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- cuestionó en voz baja sin dejar de sollozar. Con una mueca y un hilo de voz Draco comenzó a temblar.

-Pa… Dre... El...- parecía que algo en su garganta le impedía hablar y volvió a toser esta vez más violentamente -Yo... Ahhh... Harry... Mi Harry... perdón por no poder mantener la promesa de estar a tu lado...-

Besó con tremor sus labios mortecinos y con horror notó el último aliento que su amante daría en su vida.

-Draco… ¡Draco! ¡No! ¡No por favor, despierta!- chilló zarandeando el inerte cuerpo que ya no respondía –¡no me dejes, por favor Draco! ¡ _enervate_!, por lo que más quieras ¡ _Enervate!_ -

Las lágrimas salían a raudales y gritó tan fuerte como pudo tanto que sus pulmones parecían romperse. Los aullidos taladrantes rasgaban su garganta hasta que se desvaneció y sólo pudo seguir llorando aferrando su cuerpo inerte.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi: "CAPITULO 4: ¿Cómo vivir sin él?" Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero pues si no, nos vemos dentro de 15 días :D

Besos~


	10. ¿Como vivir sin él?: I

**Notas de la Autora:** Lamento si demoré mucho pequeños pero he estado ocupada y para colmo el capi no terminaba de quedar D: sin embargo finalmente lo terminé y aquí se los traigo tan pronto como pude jeje! Mil gracias por sus comentarios **xonyaa11** (querida mía, esto claro es un Drarry y aunque puede ser muuy tormentoso a ratos, será solo momentáneo pues me encanta dar algo mas que cursis historia de lemon, realmente espero que te siga gustando la historia pese al exceso de dramatismo de mi parte, pero bueno, ya prometí un final feliz de todas maneras tal cual todos mis fics pues es algo que para mi hace que valga la pena el tiempo que le invierto a escribir una historia :D) y **ChristineC**

A leer se ha dicho~

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4: ¿Cómo vivir sin él?**

 **I**

Su cuerpo frío y su pacífico semblante era un perpetuo ciclo de la cruel realidad que se repetía sin falta en su mente. _"No es posible, no, simplemente no..."_ se autoconvencía negándose a perder eternamente a Draco.

Aún su corazón pedía a gritos que fuera una retorcida broma de su subconsciente pese a que había visto como su amado Draco, con su perfecta hermosura era sellada para siempre en su tumba blanca; fue tan surreal estar ahí parado como una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar. Theo le lanzó una fiera mirada sin decirle palabra alguna, culpándolo en silencio por su deceso y tanto Ron como Hermione estaban ahí de modo de apoyo moral, sollozando la perdida, pero nadie más. Los padres de Draco ni acto de presencia se dignaron a hacer y eso solo podía calarle lento y profundo ante esa canallada que le planteaban a su único hijo que dejó de habitar en este mundo.

No admitiría que se fue, pues aceptar su muerte es como condenarse a sí mismo al instante; quería creer que de un momento a otro Draco saldría de su escondite con su pícara sonrisa iluminado su rostro, se acomodaría cabello rebelde con una mano y se acomodaría elegantemente sobre su regazo pidiéndole perdón por asustarlo, asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Incluso había días en los que juraba escuchar su voz siseante llamándole e incluso podía oler su deliciosa fragancia entre almizcle y suave lavanda aun impregnada en cada rincón de la casa.

Las lágrimas marchaban constantemente sus mejillas cuando despertaba y con su mirada buscaba el otro lado de la cama.

-¿Draco?- llamaba tentando con su mano rígida el lado predilecto de su amado sin desarreglar, pero no había respuesta; estaba tan gélido como si hubiera días que no dormía ahí y darse cuenta de ello le oprimía su corazón vacío.

Se negaba a afrontar aquello con uñas y dientes. Su ausencia no era natural, era inconcebible a esas alturas haciéndole imposible continuar existiendo; Draco era el aire que respiraba, la luz de un nuevo día y los colores en su vida ¿Cómo podía seguir sin él que era su mundo entero? ¿Porque la vida lo volvió a poner en su camino para arrancarlo de la manera más vil?

Su amor terminó tan rápido como comenzó y su marchito corazón sangraba su pérdida. Ya no había un Draco Malfoy a quien amar, no su dulce y encantadora sonrisa ni su calidez rodeando su cuerpo con ese cariño que le profesaba, ni una voz que contestará sus llamados... Todo era vacío, dolor y pesar. La nada y una reminiscencia de todo lo perdido.

Sus amigos estaban con él cada que el trabajo se los permitía, pero de tan perdido que se encontraba, le daba igual. ¿Cómo podía latir su corazón sin Draco? Era como si hubiese olvidado cualquier función vital y sólo pudiera sufrir.

No paso mucho después de la muerte de Draco para que Narcisa le siguiera. No le sorprendió en absoluto. Tenía la certeza que siguiendo como se encontraba, el mismo buscaría la forma de reencontrarse con él tarde o temprano.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

No sabía cuantos días había pasado en cama, la última vez que probó bocado o que le supo a algo el clima. Ron intentaba darle ánimos, Hermione le sonreía con pesar alegando comprender su tristeza. Apenas y podía oírlos hablar pues en su campo visual solo estaba la pálida pared en la que tantas veces se recargó para observar a Draco mientras se arreglaba antes de salir a la calle.

-¿Draco dónde estás?- preguntó al silencio en trémula voz. Las lágrimas anegan sus ojos impedían ver lo que tenía delante. Si esa era la vida no la quería, pero plantearse salir de escena después de que tantas vidas se perdieron por culpa suya era algo prohibido o una clase de freno que tenia ante esa tentativa idea.

Las cortinas al instante se abrieron haciéndole parpadear vigorosamente por el exceso de luz. Se removió en la cama apretando contra si el chal favorito de su amado el cual en contadas ocasiones podía asegurar que aun guardaba entre cada punto tejido su carismática presencia y calor ¿o acaso solo eran imaginaciones suyas de su propio calor? No estaba seguro.

-¡Maldición Harry! ¡No puedes dejarte morir así!- se trataba de Hermione que se aproximó prácticamente rogándole enjuagándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Se le quedó viendo ladeando su cabeza apenas comprendiendo de que iba su exasperación. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba llorar a gusto su perdida en la soledad de su hogar?

-Han pasado seis meses Harry, por Merlín bendito- _"¿ya tanto tiempo?"_ se preguntó viendo cómo se movían con rapidez los labios de Hermione pero ya no la escuchaba. Decían que el tiempo cura las heridas pero no se sentía mejorar si no todo lo contrario. Cada día era más palpable su desolación y la idea de no ver a Draco nunca más no se estaba haciendo más real -¡Apenas comes, no te levantas de la cama a menos que te amenace a punta de varita!-

-Calma cariño- pidió Ron con ecuanimidad instando a una muy enorme Hermione que se sentara –oye camarada, comprendemos por lo que atraviesas y también nos duele la perdida de Malfoy… realmente es una lástima no haber convivido más con él…- Harry desvió la mirada sin saber cómo sentirse con ello, si complacido con su empatía o molesto por insinuar que comprendía a su corazón desgarrado –pero aunque no llegué a conocerlo tan bien como tú, sé que estaría furioso si te viera así de débil saliendo por la puerta fácil, echado por tierra su amor por ti-

Después de tanto tiempo esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa al pensar en Draco, incitándolo con malevolencia " _creí que eras Gryffindor, leoncito"._ Casi podía escuchar su voz y su garganta se cerró empañando nuevamente su visión.

-Tienes razón...- asintió incorporándose en la cama.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Tras tomar un corto baño cual autómata, se sentó a la mesa con sus amigos que ya tenían la comida lista. Un plato de caliente sopa de poro estaba esperando en su lugar y solo pudo sentir como se encogía su estómago. No tenía apetencia y dudaba tenerla pronto. Pretender que estaba bien cuando no era así, era algo que tampoco podía hacer y suspiró. Mientras Ron procuraba hacerle platica con un forzado buen humor, Hermione acomodaba un poco las cosas regadas en el suelo de semanas anteriores y él se sumergía lentamente en cavilaciones.

Aunque Hermione y Ron tenían total razón en lo que decían como era su costumbre, no encontraba motivo alguno para sobrevivir más que la total decepción que sentirían sus padres, Sirius, Remus y el propio Draco si iba a su encuentro. Sin embargo del otro lado de la línea divisoria entre la vida y la muerte lucía tan tentador tanta gente querida esperándole que no tenía de que sostenerse para dar ese brinco.

 _"Probablemente me llamarías patético_ " pensó ahogando su sollozo volviendo a dejar la cuchara en el mantel de lino.

Como si algo algún poder divino lo hubiese invocado, de entre las cosas que había en el buró que su amiga acababa de arreglar con un florete de su varita, cayó al suelo parte de las fotos que tantas veces trató de recordarse acomodar en un álbum y que por una y otra cosa no lo hizo.

Una de sus manos palpitantes se movió instintivamente queriendo tocar las imágenes en movimiento de su viaje de luna de miel donde varios Dracos sonrientes y distraídos de su destino, exhibiendo su humanidad y vivacidad que ya no volvería a presenciar. Su respiración se detuvo y se alejó cuanto pudo como si aquellos recuerdos de momentos felices le quemaran su marchito ser.

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Poco le importó él té que derramó en su alfombra en su precipitada huida, mucho menos le importó las ahora lejanas quejas y suplicas de sus queridos amigos de no irse.

El vaho denso que exhalaba por su boca se entremezclaba con las bajas temperaturas del ambiente y el frio que traspasaba sus desgastados vaqueros junto con su delgado suéter laceraba su piel reiterándole que hiciera lo que hiciera, fuera donde fuera estaba vivo tan lejos de él.

El camino nevado de principios de enero hacía que el paisaje luciera sus mejores galas con un grueso manto de suave nieve blanca que estaba seguro a Draco le gustaría presenciar.

-Pero ya no podrá hacerlo...- suspiró acongojado sosteniéndose apenas de una valla de troncos de madera vieja recuperando el aliento de su maratónica carrera. ¿Porque no pudo ser más hábil y llevar a Draco al medimago? ¿Porque fue tan torpe que se quedó estático viéndole partir?

Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo habían conducido a ese lugar no lejos de casa donde Draco descansaba y estático como estaba ante ese peculiar lugar no pudo más que desmoronarse.

-Perdóname Draco... perdóname…- sollozó imposibilitado ante ese raudal que salía de su ronco pecho. Tal vez pudo haberle salvado o tal vez no, eso nunca la sabría ahora pues el hubiera no existe.

Alguna vez pensó que llorando cuanto pudiera terminaría con las lágrimas que podía derramar junto con el sentimiento que le oprimía las entrañas, pero no parecían tener fin, seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas hasta caer en la nieve.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo tardó ahí, mucho menos tenía noción de la hora que era, pero a esas alturas del partido ¿Qué importaba? Si con ello podía estar un poco más cerca de Draco bien valía la pena.

-Hola Harry estas cubierto de nieve- saludó una joven mujer que estaba acuclillada a su lado sosteniendo un paraguas de tela con aspecto curioso -¿no tienes frío?- parpadeó un par de veces para cerciorarse que a quien veía no era producto de su imaginación.

-Luna...- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz notando apenas que sus extremidades estaban entumecidas por la forzada posición y el cruel clima.

-Venía a darte las condolencias pues aunque no estuve el día del sepelio, si vine a despedirme en la noche. Le traje gardenias, ya sabes, sus favoritas- sonrió señalando la vasija con fragantes flores que no notó hasta ese momento -¿Es injusto no crees?-

-¿Qué?- cuestionó de manera un poco más brusca de lo que pensó, pero la rubia no se lo tomó a mal, solo con un gentil gesto le ayudó a incorporarse y le quitó el exceso de nieve.

-Que siendo una de las mejores personas que puedes llegar a conocer y que merecía toda la felicidad del mundo tras mucho sufrimiento, uno esperaría que tuviese un final distinto- Harry sintiendo nuevamente el nudo en su garganta asintió -¿sabes? el ultimo día que vi a Draco en vida, noté algo peculiar en él- añadió con gesto solemne pensando muy detenidamente lo que estaba diciendo -no tenía ningún blibber encima... Eso es raro-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Un blibber?- no tenía cabeza para pensar en la criaturas mágicas e inexistentes de su amiga Luna, pero no sabía cómo cortar su inspiración que poco le importaba, sin lastimarla.

-Sí. No son como los blibbers maravillosos, son de una especie diferente e incluso muchas personas han asegurado su existencia en revistas con pruebas fehacientes; veras, generalmente las personas tienen en su cabeza un par máximo una docena porque es natural en nosotros y son 100% inofensivos, se sienten atraídos por la magia circundante sin embargo, generalmente su ausencia se debe a que la persona está muerta o tiene un hechizo oscuro, incluso Rolf me dijo una vez…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- la detuvo al instante tratando de procesarlo que escuchaba -¿Crees que a Draco le lanzaron un maleficio oscuro?- la chica se le quedó mirando con sus ojos saltones fijos en el como si supiera más de lo que pudiera imaginar.

-No lo sé. Podría ser- dijo no queriendo afirmar ni negar nada pero parecía muy segura con su deducción.

-Pero es inútil ya saberlo Luna... El ya no está en este mundo y nada podrá regresarlo- dijo echando por tierra cualquier esperanza de misterio más allá de lo que sabía, esa innata curiosidad que lo consumía; no quería terminar más roto de lo que ya estaba, pero su amiga con calma tomó sus manos y se acercó un poco más con una solemne sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Que dirías si te dijera que es posible?-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado y les advierto que ya estamos a un paso (literalmente pues este capi tendrá solo 2 partes jeje) del viaje en el tiempo! si señores, finalmente! Nos leemos pronto queridos míos! (no digo en una semana pues no estoy segura que quede la siguiente parte en ese tiempo, pero tendré los dedos cruzados jeje :9)

Les mando muchos besitos~


	11. ¿Como vivir sin él?: II

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, despues de tanto hacerme del rogar con esta historia ya estoy despues de tanto actualizando :P

Mil gracias ChristineC, Cristine Malfoy y xonyaa11 por comentar! les mando muchos besitos y agradecimientos pues gracias a sus comentarios es que me motivo a seguir por aqui y no quedarme guardando las historias en mi cabeza jeje~ Gracias nuevamente!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **II**

Aquella peculiar conversación con su amiga Luna taladraba su mente en copiosas notas de esperanza que no quería sentir. _"Maldición Luna ¿A qué te refieres?"_ se dijo en cuanto pudo sopesarlo y sus neuronas entumecidas comenzaron a hacer sinapsis _._ Apenas sintiendo el frío de su cuerpo siguió dándole vueltas al asunto.

Se devanaba los sesos tratando de comprender a que se refería entre cada pausa de silencio de su casa vacía pues aunque la impresión había sido grande, ni tiempo le daba de meditarla entre cada cuestionamiento de sus amigos _¿Acaso encontró la piedra de la resurrección?"_ fue lo primero que se preguntó. _"Pero eso no da verdadera vida..."_ se decía con doloroso pesar tratando que el recuerdo en su mente fuera lo más fidedigno posible.

Para variar, su querida amiga fue lo más misteriosa que pudo y no dio pie a lo que se refería con regresar a Draco a la vida. _"Si estas interesado puedes venir a mi casa y podré mostrártelo"_ fue lo que dijo con una pálida sonrisa antes de despedirse y perderse en la nieve que caía.

 _"_ _¿No tendrá algún método para traer a alguien de regreso de la muerte?"_ la solidaria chispa de aliento le hablaba, pero encabezando la cordura respondía una vocecilla chillona _"Es imposible... No te hagas falsas esperanzas de ilusiones sin sentido"_

-Bueno con Luna poco tiene sentido- se dijo finalmente. Tenía que averiguar de qué hablaba costase lo que costase.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Sus amigos sin falta llegaron a la hora del almuerzo considerando que en el lastimero estado en el que se encontraba no hacia el menor esfuerzo en cuidarse a sí mismo. Si ni siquiera consideraba cambiarse su holgado pijama ¿Qué podía esperarse de prepararse algo para alimentar su estómago?

Vale, comprendía que era cierto que poco le importaba si comía o no, pero pues sin Draco cerca ¿de que servía su vida? Ni siquiera podía recordar en que día vivía y cuando fue la última vez que fue a trabajar, sin embargo lo que si tenía presente era cuanto echaba de menos esa sensación de felicidad que sintió y que parecía que no volvería a percibir… al menos no por su cuenta; si tan solo comprendiera que era aquello que ocultaba Luna.

No tenía noción de cuantas veces intentaron entre Ron y Hermione sacarle las palabras con incontables "¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué piensas?" y demás que simplemente ya no aguantaba sus voces que turbaban sus cavilaciones; sin morderse la lengua dio con claridad santo y seña sobre lo sucedido ese día en que su pecho sin poder albergar más dolor del que sentía salió corriendo sin rumbo y una mano amiga parecía haberle dado un renovado propósito.

Ron parecía comprensivo con lo que escuchó asintiendo en cada intervalo, pero Hermione nada más terminar, le lanzó esa incisiva mirada lista para refutar cualquier cosa que considerara ajena de cualquier lógica.

-No hay forma de traer a los muertos a la vida Harry, ni con toda la magia del mundo puedes hace eso y tu bien lo sabes- dijo con todo el tacto que pudo pero sin dejarse convencer por algo que para ella rayara en lo absurdo.

-Lo sé- contestó Harry sin regresar a verla, abrochando su suéter listo para partir.

-¿Y aun así vas a ir?-

-Por supuesto- su amiga boqueó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no por ello se amilanó.

-Míralo nada más Mione, no hay poder humano que lo convenza de lo contrario- la castaña suspiró apesadumbrado y Harry sólo pudo darle un asentimiento por su comprensión.

-Siendo así, yo también tengo que ver de que está hablando esa Luna con sus ideas que siempre son taaannn...- un escalofrío la recorrió y negó con la cabeza –hay que corroborar que no se uno más de sus tantas cosas imaginarias- refunfuñó arrugando el entrecejo como si temiese lo peor.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tienes que corroborarlo?- Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba parpadeó un par de veces asegurándose que estaba viendo y escuchando correctamente. Hermione ya tenía su bolso en su mano y la bufanda nuevamente en el cuello; Ron se le acercó poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Quieras o no iremos contigo camarada, en eso no hay negociación. Además a mí también me interesa lo que tenga que decir Luna. Esa chica siempre logra sorprenderme-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

No sabía cómo es que había terminado siendo acompañado por sus amigos a casa de Luna como si de una visita social se tratara.

-Hola chicos- saludó efusiva la rubia al abrir la puerta. No se veía sorprendida en lo absoluto, es más, parecía preparada para algo así pues volviéndose hacia el azabache le tendió la mano -Harry, sabía que no tardarías en venir, pasen, pasen-

Los tres agradecieron traspasando el umbral y Harry no pudo evitar notar que la casa de Luna lucía tal cual la recordaba exceptuando la ausencia de su padre Xenophilius y ese extraño cuerno de algo que realmente no era de un snorkack de cuerno arrugado.

-¿Quieren tomar un poco de té?- preguntó solicita cuando el trio tomó asiento en unos muy rígidos sofás que no recordaba que estuviesen ahí antes, pero por acuerdo común sin siquiera meditarlo, los tres negaron al unísono. Aun a la sola mención de ese amargo té, sentía que lo tenía atorado en la garganta – ¿Enserio nadie? Este rico- dijo señalando la tetera con vapor saliendo de la abertura y unas galletas de formas irregulares y un peculiar color naranja brillante.

-No es necesario Luna, gracias, ehh… acabamos de desayunar y no quisiéramos importunarte- _ipso facta_ argumentó Hermione al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada –además, el motivo por el cual hemos venido es por…-

-¿A qué te referías con eso que me dijiste Luna? Ese día en el ce- cementerio- interrumpió Harry como si fuese un trago acido el solo mencionar aquel lugar donde Draco residía y sin poderlo contener en su pecho ningún segundo más. Apretó sus manos en su regazo y contuvo un traicionero sollozo que se enredaba en su tráquea -Nada puede resucitar a los muertos...-

-No estoy hablando de eso Harry. Las personas una vez completada su existencia no pueden ser regresadas de la misma manera porque no pertenecen más en este medio, sin embargo a lo que yo me refiero es a prevenir lo malo que sucedió... Claro, en el caso de algo malo haya pasado pues ni con toda la magia del mundo se puede recuperar una vida destinada a terminarse...-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Te estoy hablando de viajar en el tiempo y salvar a Draco- Hermione soltó un respingo mientras Ron comenzó a atragantarse con la galleta en la boca. Solo Harry permaneció atento sintiendo como esa pisca de esperanza volvía a lastimar su herido corazón. " _Ya sabía que era absurdo…"_ se dijo con pesar.

-Pero ya no hay _giratiempos_ Luna. El Ministerio los destruyó- tanto su cuerpo como su alma dolían. Todo su ser ansiaba creer que existía esa solución que Draco podría volver a respirar su mismo aire, pero ¿Qué hacer ahora si no lo había?

-Conozco un método, pero será complicado y no garantizará recuperar la vida de Draco, sin embargo si lo piensas vale la pena intentarlo ¿no crees?- sonrió radiante.

-Si- hizo una pausa dudando entonces de que iba lo que decía. _"¿acaso ella tiene un giratiempos del que el ministerio no sabe?"_ su corazón volvió a acelerarse ante esa idea renovando sus esfuerzos de ilusión.

-Se trata de un _saltatiempos_ -

-¿No querrás decir _giratiempos?-_ cuestionó Ron desconfiado de sus locuras -¿acaso tienes uno?- la rubia negó con la cabeza al momento que sacaba de bajo de la mesa un estuche de madera que ocupaba más de la mitad de la mesita de té.

Harry que había visto como lucía un _giratiempos_ real infirió en que ese peculiar objeto metálico redondeado con runas no era nada parecido a lo que conocía. Sus manos no pudieron evitar dirigirse con curiosidad hacia ellos y pudo notar que eran mucho más grandes que un _giratiempos._

-Los diseñó mi mamá- exclamó con una nota orgullosa acariciando el terciopelo en el que estaban ese conjunto de siete _satatiempos_ maltrechos -como ya te conté una vez, le gustaba experimentar con muchas cosas, era una excelente bruja- Harry recordó esa particular vez que Luna le mencionó aquello y asintió.

-¿En serio funcionan? Digo ¿tu madre no murió a causa de experimentar?- Luna fruncido el entrecejo ante la poca delicadeza de Ron, ensombreció la mirada pero no apartó sus ojos de los de Harry.

-Si... Pero era porque tenía la costumbre de probar sus invenciones en ella. Sin embargo este hechizo fue avalado y comprobado con éxito-

-Pero Luna…- trató de agregar Hermione sin creer ni un poco de lo que decía.

-Sé que funciona porque lo patentó, pero no lo hizo disponible al público-

-¿Y porque no lo hizo? Se hubiese vuelto importante- dijo Ron como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo, imaginándose lo que podría hacerse con un artefacto así.

-Porque es un hechizo peligroso en malas manos y el aparato puede ser un tanto caprichoso… como las varitas- se quedó meditabunda. Harry comprendía como algo tan valioso y tan peligroso como aquello permanecía en el anonimato, sin embargo aún le costaba creer que fuera posible el viaje en el tiempo sin un _giratiempos_. Según por lo que sabía, la magia del tiempo era en extremo difícil y delicada. Observó un par de piezas del único artilugio en perfecto estado pues la mayoría de ellos estaban rotos, mientras que otros parecía como si les faltarán pedazos.

-¿Y es como un _giratiempos?-_ agregó Ron rompiendo el silencio que comenzaba a incomodarle.

-No- dijo la rubia con una soñadora sonrisa- es mucho mejor. Mientras un _giratiempos_ te permite moverte en un espacio temporal de máxime un año (a marchas forzadas y con muchas vueltas claro está), el invento de mi mamá permite viajar en periodos tan largos como la vida de quien lo usa, por eso es que es peligroso-

-Claro… Todo suena muy bien pero ¿dónde está la trampa o fallo? Porque supongo que debe de tener algo mal si esto no está en manos del ministerio-

-Su fabricación es muy cara porque por si lo notan, está hecho con oro y muchas aleaciones de metal, además requiere mucho más arena que un _giratiempos_ normal y por si fuera poco, sólo permite un par de viajes antes de romperse... -dijo Luna estrujando uno que estaba estrellado justo donde iba la arena del reloj -ese que tienes en las manos es el único que queda en bien estado Harry-

-¿Y porque me ofreces esto Luna?

-Porque Draco era mi amigo y es muy extraño lo que le pasó ¿no crees? Su deterioro fue tan rápido que si me parece tanto increíble como surreal, sin decir sospechoso– miró por la ventana limpiando rápidamente con el dorso de su mano su rostro como si se negase a mostrar algo más que una templada sonrisa -Aún espero la llegada de su lechuza...- hizo una pausa aclarando su garganta. Jamás la vio tan afligida como ese instante que Harry realmente deseo con todas sus fuerzas creerle y así lo hizo –tú conviviste con él más que nadie en estos últimos años por si no me equivoco, por tanto sé que puedes encontrar la forma de ayudarle y en su debido caso, salvarle-

¿Qué era lo correcto por hacer? Lo sabía perfectamente. Si tomaba la oferta de Luna estaría rompiendo cerca de cien reglas del espacio tiempo y ni hablar lo tentador que sonaba tratar de salvar tantas vidas como pudiera con semejante invento.

-Lo haré- " _debo hacerlo"_ se dijo con renovada energía poniéndose en pie, el deseo de ver a Draco era más grande que el detenerse a pensar lo que implicaba, pero Hermione también poniéndose en pie frenó el tren de su pensamiento.

-Harry por Merlín, piénsalo un poco antes de tomar una decisión- su voz parecía rogarle –el espacio tiempo no es una línea que puedes borrar y volver a trazar, ya te había dicho que cosas terribles han pasado por alterar el tiempo. Sé que amas a Draco con todo tu corazón, pero no estás seguro, ninguno de los dos, de que realmente tenía sobre de si un maleficio; los medimagos no pudieron corroborarlo-

-Tampoco negarlo- refutó Harry cerrando su mano en puño –tengo que hacerlo Mione por el bien de Draco y por el mío… jamás podré perdonármelo si no lo intento- dijo al momento que se lo colocó en el cuello sintiendo su peso en su pecho reiterándole que era lo que estaba haciendo y no era un extraño sueño.

-Pero Harry…-

-Déjalo hacerlo Hermi, sé que puedes hacerlo camarada, salva a ese hurón oxigenado- le guiñó el ojo a lo que Harry asintió emocionado –sabes que si pudieras harías lo mismo por mi o por Harry pues yo lo haría… de saber que existía algo tan increíble antes incluso hubiese persuadido a Luna para que me dejara intentar salvar a Fred…-

-Ron…- Hermione conmovida se abalanzó sobre su esposo con cariño y como pudo jaló a Harry para envolverlos en un abrazo de oso.

Luna se aproximó al grupo para acomodarle a Harry el _saltatiempo_ de su cuello y acoplar los diminutos números que tenía por debajo de las runas plateadas.

-Con esto puedes manipular el día, el mes y el año al cual viajarás- señaló un pequeño botón apenas visible que estaba de color verde -procura no perderlo o quitártelo porque te verás de la edad que tienes en lugar de ser el Harry del tiempo que visitas-

-¿Cómo que el Harry del tiempo que visitas Luna?- preguntó Ron intrigado.

-Se crea una proyección de ti mismo en el tiempo en el que estas pues en teoría nadie puede habitar el mismo tiempo y espacio dos veces al mismo tiempo- Harry iba a preguntarle entonces si alguien lo vería en su pecho y si no le parecería raro, sin embargo pareció leer su mente y agregó –solo tú lo verás pues desaparece y aparece a voluntad- le guiñó el ojo –aunque Harry, solo te doy una advertencia, no te desvíes de tu cometido creyendo que puedes salvar a todos… tal y como dice Hermione el viaje en el tiempo es peligroso y si fallas en algo, repercutirá terriblemente en el futuro… donde hay muerte siempre habrá muerte y vidas que no pueden ser salvadas -

-Lo sé- dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza con pesar.

-Si necesitas ayuda pídenosla compa, sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ti en el tiempo que sea-

-Como en los viejos tiempos- agregó Hermione haciendo sonreír naturalmente a Harry como hacía meses que no lo hacía.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- afirmó antes de echar a andar el aparato y perderse en esa nebulosa de claro oscuro que comenzó a envolverlo. " _Sé que podré salvarte Draco…"_

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Quedándose los tres ahí solos en la salita de Luna, Hermione terminó por desmoronarse nuevamente en el sofá y Ron solo pudo palmear su hombro dejando que sollozara cuanto quisiera hasta desahogarse.

-¿Por qué lo hiciese Luna?- preguntó perdiendo esa fachada de fortaleza que se puso para darle ánimos a Harry que realmente no sentía y aunque se arrepentía de ello, no podía dejar de sentirlo -¿Por qué no pudiste decirle como nosotros que con el tiempo lo superaría? Darle tiempo al tiempo-

-Porque de tratarse de un maleficio, Draco podrá ser salvado y eso haría infinitamente feliz a Harry- dijo mirando al lugar donde se desapareció Harry hacia solo segundos atrás –aunque de lo contrario, si su vida no pude ser salvada, esta oportunidad única podrá permitirle de una vez por todas darle el cierre que merece y decirle adiós-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Teniendo firmemente el artilugio en sus manos se negó a abrir los ojos pese a sentir nuevamente la tierra firme bajo sus pies. Tal vez pecaba de inocente y seguro seguía en casa de Luna pues ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que algo tan antiguo como lo que tenía alrededor de su cuello siguiera funcionando?

Escuchando un silbatazo y un tumulto de gritos y vítores se obligó a abrir finalmente sus ojos a un soleado día de campeonato. Las gradas alzadas frente de si y escobas volando a gran velocidad ante su enfebrecido público. Su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho y regresó a ver el _saltatiempo_ que marcaba "14/08/2004-16:04:53" y contando los segundos.

" _No es posible"_ se dijo con un tinte de sobresalto y _expectación "Lo hice… estoy en el pasado"_ se tocó el rostro por una absurda necesidad de corroborar que era 3 años más joven y que estaba ahí en ese torneo de liguillas como la primera vez que… el aliento le faltó y con prontitud se preparó a buscar con desesperación a Draco.

Subió tan rápido como pudo las escaleras hacia el asiento que tenía reservado, si estaba en el pasado ahí debía de encontrarlo y su corazón apenas podía latir tan rápido para alcanzar su expectativa e ilusión.

Al separarse la multitud apiñonada al fallar el que debió de ser un gol de parte de los Appleby Arrows, fue desviado por el guardián de los Chudley, ahí estaba él. Su mismo cabello platinado y ese semblante radiante de emoción apoyando a su equipo favorito con total efusividad. Draco tal cual lo recordaba en sus 24 años sin temor alguno ni dolencia alguna.

Comenzó a correr en su dirección sin pensárselo un segundo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Realmente espero que mi explicación sea buena pues no quedó tan bien como la imaginé en mi cabeza jeje, pero en fin, aquí esta finalmente y espero que les haya gustado!:D Les mando muchos besitos y que estén muy bien n.n

PD. Le hice dos arreglitos de errores garrafales que cometí en el primer capitulo jeje hay si notan algo me avisan please~ Nos leemos prontito en el siguiente capii: "CAPITULO 5: Repitiendo el tiempo" :3


	12. Repitiendo el tiempo: I

**Notas de la Autora:** Finalmente estoy actualizando! espero que les guste el nuevo capi (el cual tengo mis dudas pero fue lo mejor que pude conseguir jeje) mil gracias **Cristine Malfoy** (si querida, ya esta en el pasado *W*) por comentar! te mando muchos saludines especiales!~

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5: Repitiendo el tiempo**

 **I**

Una sensación conocida sumada a la real calidez del cuerpo conocido reconfortaba su alma de una manera que no sintió en meses y solo era obra de una sola persona en todo el mundo. Esa fragancia a menta que tanto le fascinaba y le envolvía, el cabello platinado cosquilleando su frente tan suave que su organismo comenzó a temblar por la ilusión que le generaba todo eso tan difícil de asimilar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se había abalanzado contra el Draco con el que se reencontró hacia tres años atrás. No supo cuántas veces pronunció su nombre en voz baja, pero ahora que notaba que probablemente por la cercanía se hubiese percatado de lo que sus labios pronunciaban como una letanía, esperaba que no le hubiese escuchado. En verdad estaba en el pasado y Draco con una ceja arqueada lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Potter? ¿Estas cómodo?- cuestionó con ironía apoyándose con los codos en el suelo. " _Maldición_ " se dijo apesadumbrado.

Por un momento se le olvidó que ese Draco que tenía delante no lo amaba, ni siquiera tenía la cercana noción de que llegarían a tener una relación tan íntima con un enlace y unos anillos, que seguro y le sonarán a algo descabellado. Harry se avergonzó por su súbito arrebato de la emoción que lo invadía al ver a Draco con vida, sin nada manchando su faz, pero con un dolor punzante en su pecho porque su corazón nuevamente estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Si estoy bien… bueno no… yo... ehh... ¡Te confundidos alguien más!- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Draco no parecía convencido y rechistó a la par que se ponía en pie.

-¿En serio, Potter?- conocía ese tonito que tan bien empleaba para que intentara nuevamente para probar suerte si de casualidad lo persuadía _. "Aunque el Potter suena a golpe contra mi estómago…"_ se dijo dando una inhalación para controlarse.

-Si...- intentó decir dándose golpes mentales por cambiar tan drásticamente su encuentro con lo que pasó la primera vez. _"Pensará que estoy tomándole el pelo…"_

-Pues diría que me sorprende que conozcas a alguien más con mi glorioso nombre, claro, si te creyera- se cruzó de brazos.

-Vale… Es que me sorprendió verte por aquí... Dra...Malfoy. Es agradable ver una cara conocida en un mar de desconocidos de vez en cuando ¿no crees?- esperaba que con eso le creyera, pero Draco al igual que Hermione, podía ser muy incisivo y ver a través de él como si se tratase de cristal.

Dudoso aún con esa excusa mal planteada pero sin rastro de mentiras, el rubio lo examinó de arriba abajo hasta decidirse por bajar un poco su guardia. Parecía dejárselo ir por el momento y Harry pudo respirar más tranquilo.

-¿Así que el partido va bien? Como podrás notarlo, creo que me perdí de una gran jugada- Draco arqueó nuevamente su pálida ceja pero se veía un poco más relajado de esa catastrófica primera impresión. Por primera vez en esos tensos minutos, pudo percibir una pequeña sonrisa ladeada que hasta ese momento caía en cuenta el descomunal deseo que había tenido por volver a verle.

-Por supuesto, Los Chudley no podrían estar en mejor forma de la que se encuentran- Harry asintió notando por primera vez ese tono efusivo que tomó apenas perceptible la primera vez que le escuchó decir eso, pero ahora que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano a su querido dragón, podía apreciar esos pequeños detalles que antes no pudo valorar por esa barrera que tanto su mente nerviosa y los prejuicios de sus tíos no le dejaban ver -Definitivamente van con todo por la copa, en especial con su nuevo buscador-

-Pero no creo que puedan contra los Appleby Arrows, han sido campeones dos años consecutivos- contestó recordando perfectamente esa conversación y con un estrujamiento de su corazón esperó que se hiciera presente esa radiante sonrisa que no tardó en aparecer.

-¿Hacemos una apuesta?-

-Claro- dijo al instante contestando el reto sin poder contenerse. Tan diferente a la primera vez donde como una gelatina andante apenas y podía verle, mientras ahora con total determinación le extendió la mano.

-Hay algo muy raro en ti este día Potter- dijo soltando una risilla como si estuviese viendo un hipogrifo con tutu, algo tan raro rallando en la locura, pero que al mismo tiempo, picaba su curiosidad innata pues ¿Cuántas veces se ve algo así?

-¿Asustado, Malfoy?- el rubio entrecerró los ojos con malicia y amplio su sonrisa.

-Quisieras Potter-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Era obvio que sabía que los Chuddley Cannon ganaron por exactamente por 50 puntos tras tres horas y media de partido, también que uno de los cazadores de los Appleby sufrió un fuerte impacto con una bludger, sin embargo se las ingenió para realmente parecer impresionado por haber perdido la apuesta.

Sabía que no sabía de verlo más de la cuenta pero no podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo parecía estar dotado de una gran dosis de felix felicis y todo era gracias a que Draco estaba ahí sano y salvo.

-¿Porque no paras de verme? Demasiada vibra sexual comienza a avergonzarme- Harry por poco se atraganta con su cerveza de mantequilla por palabras tan directas.

-No- intentó decir entre carraspeos. Había olvidado que tan abierto era Draco con tantas pócimas encima, bueno, mucho más de lo usual -Es sólo que no puedo crear que estés aquí... Bueno es que sabía por las malas lenguas que estabas en Francia por tanto me resulta aún extraño que estés aquí en Londres-

-Así era hasta hace dos años- confesó dándole un bocado a su tarta de melocotón como si fuese lo más delicioso en el mundo que los ojos verdes apenas podían apartarse de los dulces labios con almíbar – estuve viajando durante un año, siempre quise conocer más lugares además de Londres y lo hice- se alzó de hombros lamiendo sus dedos cerciorándose no desperdiciar nada. Harry tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Debió de ser maravilloso- lo dijo genuinamente tratando de enfocarse en la conversación y no en ese acto inconsciente que solía hacer Draco que podía alborotarlo como nadie –casi puedo imaginarte recorrer las pirámides de Giza o tu cara admirada contemplando el maravilloso Kremlin, pero sin embargo creo que mi imaginación no le hará justicia a lo que realmente fue- Draco se le quedó viendo descifrando en su mente algo que Harry ansiaba saber, pero que le daba miedo pensar que el interés del rubio fuera menguando cada vez que cambiaba el futuro.

-Lo fue- asintió recargándose pesadamente contra el respaldo de la silla –pero bueno, dejando un poco mi gran aventura de un año, pasemos contigo- Harry se sorprendió y parpadeó nervioso -cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida después de la escuela, elegido? Seguro está llena de emocionantes vivencias- vio como lucía relajado y de mucho mejor humor que horas atrás.

-No ha sido la gran cosa…-

-Vamos, no omitas ningún detalle por muy sucio que sea- sus ojos de plata brillaron y Harry no pudo evitar suspirar llenó de júbilo y con redoblada energía se animó a seguir aquel cambio de libreto.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

La conversación amena que le siguió nada tenía que ver a la primera que sostuvieron a marchas forzadas. Fluyo de excelente manera tan natural que Harry apenas y se sentía mal por estar torciendo las cosas de como pasaron en primera instancia.

Gran rato pasaron charlando de nimiedades, pero de manera tan fluida con oscilaciones de humor agradable y con esa cálida familiaridad que en ese tiempo ninguno de los debió esperar, pero que Harry agradecía enteramente pues era un bálsamo relajante de su dolido corazón que ya no podía aguantar perderlo más.

La tarde dio paso a la noche y cayó en la cuenta que estuvieron demasiado tiempo ahí, mucho más que la primera vez, tanto incluso que los del local tuvieron que pedirles amablemente que se marcharan porque debían de cerrar.

Ya no había rastro de esa suave lluvia que se presentó ante el crepúsculo más que el suelo húmedo que brillaba como las estrellas en el firmamento. Sus ojos pendientes iban de la acera empedrada a Draco y su beldad, enseguida a la copa de los árboles y de regreso a Draco.

-¿Te gusto o que Potter?- preguntó el rubio ladeando su cabeza interrogante sin sacar sus manos de los bolcillos. Harry volvió a atragantarse por esa pregunta tan sacada de la ficción pero nada alejada de la realidad.

-¿Te molesta?- respondió con una pregunta restándole importancia a sus sentimientos que no podían definirse en esa palabra pues quedaba tan mínima, Tenia que aparentar estar quitado de la pena que trepaba por su pecho y se cimentaba en sus mejillas arreboladas.

-En lo absoluto. Es más, podría decir que es bastante excitante y me gusta- Draco abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y cubrió su boca al instante. Un improperio entre dientes le siguió y suspiró -Merlín ignora eso último. Las pociones hacen que no tenga filtro en porque pienso, mucho menos en lo que digo. Tal fuera que en mi sistema se vuelven el primo hermano del veritaserum- El ojigris soltó una risilla -¿Mañana a la misma hora?-

-¿Enserio no te importa que nos volvamos a ver?-

-¿Bromeas? Es bastante halagador que me adores de esa forma y quiero un poco más de eso-

-¡Oye! yo no dije algo así. Hay un gran trecho entre esto y eso que dices- rechistó turbado tratando de alejar el ardor de su cara _"aunque sea cierto él no tiene que saberlo, al menos no tan pronto"_

-Detalles, detalles Potter. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gusta gustarle a la gente me hace sentir de maravilla-

-Petulante- dijo dándole un amigable empujón que Draco le contestó de buena gana.

-¿Entonces? ¿sí o sí nos vemos mañana a la misma hora al siguiente partido?-

-Dalo por hecho- sonrió ampliamente aun sin podérselo creer -incluso puedo asegurarte que esta vez ganare la apuesta-

-Quisieras Potter-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Nada más regresar a su casa se dio cuenta del error garrafal que cometió en ese primer encuentro. ¿Que había sido aquel comportamiento desenfrenado y con poco tacto de su parte?

Tan absurdo que se volvió, pero que no podía dejar de pensar que no podía evitarlo. No cuando Draco estaba frente a sus ojos tan jovial como lo recordaba, tan preciado que debía de ser protegido.

" _No olvides tu misión"_ se dijo seguro de sí mismo. Podía hacerlo mejor. Iba a salvar a Draco costara lo que costara.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños! nos leemos pronto con el siguiente capi! (si me tardo mas de lo debido les subiré u jeje)

Les mando besitos! :*


	13. Repitiendo el tiempo: II

**Notas de la Autora:** Sorry por la tardanza! pero pues con mis achaques, idas al medico y los condenados temblores que me tienen con los nervios de punta, apenas he podido escribir algo descente! espero que les guste como va la historia! sino pues sorry por hacerles perder el tiempo jeje

Mil gracias por comentarCristine Malfoy!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **II**

Entre más observaba el presente trastocado y cambiante, más se sorprendía en la veracidad de las palabras de Hermione que rezaban en su mente. El tiempo no era algo que se podía sobrescribir tal cual una línea recta, entre más vivía en el pasado, algunas de las cosas variaban de lo que sucedió la primera vez que lo vivió en cosas sutiles hasta otras a un caótico giro de 180°, empero, otras se mantenían invariables, perpetuas y tan marcadas que le hacía sentir una especie de _deja vú_.

Draco seguía siendo el mismo hombre tan maravilloso conversador y encantadoramente cínico, con una especial forma abierta de decir las cosas tal cual las pensaba que seguía sorprendiéndolo pese al tiempo que tenía de conocerlo _._

 _"_ _El único que cambió soy yo"_ se dijo meditabundo al momento que veía como el rubio emergía de la chimenea apartando los polvos Flu que osaban manchar su traje a la medida. Ya no era ese chico nervioso convertido en todo un manojo de nervios nada más verle, un acomplejado de su inclinación conjugado con su ser _"y todo fue gracias a Draco, aunque este parece que nunca lo sabrá"_

-Salazar que odio este método de transporte- exclamó haciendo un florete con su varita para quitarse el exceso de hollín y se observó en el espejo próximo para asegurarse que hizo un adecuado trabajo.

-Ni siquiera se cual es el que mejor toleras, pareces odiar todos- exclamó aproximándose para saludarle. Su corazón daba brincos en su pecho pues todo iba bien entre ellos. Su amistad prevalecía pero aun mas fuerte que la primera vez, con sutiles toques de camaradería y un peculiar contacto físico que aveces le hacia olvidar que solo eran amigos cercanos _" tal vez va demasiado bien que es tan difícil de asimilar"_

-Obvio que prefiero viajar en escoba… aunque también tiene sus defectos pues arruina el peinado, no es que tu sepas de eso, claro esta- Harry rodó los ojos ante ese golpe bajo contra su despeinado cabello y negó con la cabeza –además a largos ratos, duele el culo- hizo un mohín dejando su túnica impecable en el perchero -reitero lo dicho, este departamento es tan pequeño que me sofoca-

-Se nota que sabes de eso, del dolor en tu aristocrático trasero y no de los departamentos puesto que ya te he dicho que a mi me gusta mi departamento tal cual esta- el rubio alzó sus manos dando por pospuesta la batalla del departamento y retomó el primer tema.

-Claro que se de dolores de ese tipo, aquello es muy curioso, pero ni creas que te contaré esa historia... claro, amenos que insistas- Harry solo pudo reír. Conociendo a Draco esa era una clara provocación para dos cosas: una) hacerlo sentir celoso por esa insinuación y dos) provocarle curiosidad para hacerle indagar más en el asunto. _"_ _No va a pasar"_ se dijo negando con la cabeza. con una vez le bastó para una gráfica descripción de sus antiguos amantes para querer volver a tocar el tema.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, tanteó terreno para hacer su siguiente análisis sobre lo que sucedería a continuación. Sintiendo el brazo del moreno rodear su hombro sin despegar su mirada del televisor, no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia. Era un gesto inconsciente que solía hacer y que las pocas veces que lo notaba, el moreno se avergonzaba rotundamente y el rubor en sus mejillas no lo dejaba por las siguientes dos horas.

 _"_ _Es raro el tío"_ fue su primer pensamiento cuando lo volvió a ver en ese partido de Quidditch y mucho más tras esa tan bizarra pero fascinante apuesta que solo pudo reafirmar su primer pensamiento. Sí que Harry Potter era todo un caso, pero no por eso era malo. Adoraba su atención enteramente dedicada a él, sus ojos verdes que buscaban ansiosos los suyos y los continuos roces que hacían que su propia piel se estremeciera pero que le hacían aun mas desear que le tocara nuevamente para pescar su abochornada expresión.

Era divertido estar a su lado, tanto que cuando lo notó ya se había colado bajo su piel y tenía su constante compañía los siete días de la semana sin cansarse ni un solo minuto de ella, si no todo lo contrario; la buscaba ansioso. _"Pero cabe decir que yo hice mi parte por esta amistad…"_ se dijo recordando cómo tan abiertamente le dio su amistad pese a los años de riña pueril, su mano rechazada de buenas a primeras junto con las pesadas miradas asesinas que llegaron a lanzarse y lo dejó entrar sin más, tanto a su rutina como a su vida. ¿Se arrepentía? Como el demonio que no.

Convivir con Weasley y Granger no estaba en sus planes cuando pensó en tener la amistad de Harry, sin embargo con reserva aceptó que esos dos estaban dentro del paquete amigos plus y no podía rechazarlo sin lastimar a cierto Gryffindor el cual, para colmo de males, parecía afectarle irremediablemente por aquellos ojos incapaces de ocultar su tristeza. _"Me estoy suavizando…"_ suspiró ante de notar la alegre sonrisa que bailaba en los labios del moreno.

-Eres encantador- fue lo que le dijo tomando su mano con familiaridad. Draco arqueó la ceja con suficiencia.

-Eso es obvio Potter, creí que ya lo sabias- Harry negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y el rubio notando la calidez en su mano, no dudó en buscar un poco más de ella correspondiéndole entrelazando sus dedos _. "Pero esta me la pagas"_ sonrió maliciosamente pensando regresarle el favor que le hizo de ensamblar en su vida a ese par.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Harry recordaba lo que pasó la primera vez que le preguntó a Draco si quería acompañarlo a una fiesta con sus amigos y lo enfurruñado que se puso después.

 _"Prefiero salir con el calmar gigante y llevarle rosas, que verme tan urgido de congeniar con Granger y el pecoso ese… ya ni hablar con toda esa turba de Gryffindor que preferirían lincharme vivo que corresponder un perfecto salud cordial"_ Harry esa vez derrotado, prefirió no insistir. Sin embargo esta vez quería intentar hacerlo diferente e insistió.

Comprendía a Draco, pero eso no quería decir que aceptara su amistad superficial con sus demás amigos y algo un poco más cercano con Hermione y Ron a vuelta de rueda, con mucho trabajo de por medio.

-Por Merlín que no dejas de molestar Harry- suspiró exasperado despeinando con sus dedos sus sedosos cabellos – ¡Esta bien! Iré solamente por tu insistencia, no porque yo quisiera ir ¿entendido? Generalmente un Malfoy se da a desear y no busca con desesperación la amistad de nadie; ellos tienen que venir, no a la inversa, pero por ti haré una excepción a la regla-

-Y por ello te estoy enteramente agradecido, te aseguro que no te aburrías. Será divertido- Harry tuvo que contenerse de besar su respingada nariz como en los viejos tiempos y se enfocó en motivarlo.

-Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. Pero te advierto que si se meten conmigo yo responderé de la peor manera posible y no estoy bromeando-

-Ya lo creo que si- contestó. Era obvio que estaba siendo precavido y por tanto le agradecía enteramente; solo esperaba que sus amigos no fueran muy oscos pues les saldría caro meterse con su Draco en guardia.

-¿Y cómo me lo pagarás? Porque debes de saber que no soy barato y esto más que un favor es una transacción. Si quieres algo, necesitas darme algo a cambio- Harry aguantó una risilla que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Eso no lo esperó, pero si se ponía a pensar detenidamente, era obvio que Draco siendo Draco, hiciera eso para sobrellevar una experiencia desconocida donde tantas cosas podían salir mal.

-Te invitaré al cine por las molestias causadas- lo bueno de haber estado casado con ese rubio en especial es que conocía de que pie cojea y esa propuesta fue recibida con su absoluta atención. Los ojos grises brillaron codiciosos.

-Te escucho-

-Y…te llevaré a cenar, claro que pagaré por todo lo que quieras pedir- Draco pareció meditarlo concienzudamente y entrecerrando los ojos le miró de arriba abajo.

-Parece un trato justo señor Potter-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Dirigiéndose a su destino, Harry se desabotonaba el abrigo que Draco muy alegremente escogió para él. Según él era mucho mejor que el trapo viejo que pensaba ponerse. Claro que intentó defender su ropa con un "los clásicos nunca mueren", pese a saber que era una batalla perdida contra el siempre conocedor de moda Draco Malfoy, el cual, por obvias razones, no se tomó con gracia su argumento y en cuanto pudo se deshizo de toda la ropa que aseguraba estorbaba en su closet (siendo claros, la mayoría).

-Deja de quejarte Harry, te ves bien, incluso pudo decir que si vistieras así a diario, podrías agradarme-

-Ja- soltó Harry rodando los ojos –y si sigo escuchando eso, creo que mi estima por ti comenzará a disminuir-

-Tonterías, ambos sabemos que no puedes vivir si mi- la intención con la que lo dijo fue de lo más inocente, lanzada sin traza de maldad, pero que era tan veraz que solo le restó asentir con la cabeza. Absolutamente no podía vivir sin él aunque este no lo supiera.

-Bueno, como sea- dijo con ello dando el tema por zanjado -explica ¿porque es una despedida de solteros? Digo ¿no tu amiga se casa en seis meses? ¿No es un poco pronto?-

-En cinco, pero decidieron adelantar la boda junto con la despedida de solteros para aprovechar el tiempo viajando. Incluso planean que el primer ensayo de la boda sea la boda real sin que lo sepan los padres de ambos-

-Cuanta desesperación- dijo torciendo el gesto –a mí se me hace que está muy embarazada, por eso la prisa-

-No es eso, simplemente que Ginny ya fue nombrada capitana y quiere empezar con todo la temporada de invierno, ni hablar de Dean que le ofrecieron un muy buen empleo en el Ministerio-

-Aja- contestó como si no le creyera y solo le estuviera dando por su lado.

-Oye. Cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida lo único que piensas es que harías lo que fuera para estar con esa otra persona y que el vivieron felices pasa siempre llegue lo más pronto posible-

-Que cursi- Harry con las mejillas enrojecidas le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria -pero tienes razón- asintió -aunque seguro esta operación en secreto romperá el corazón de mamá Weasley-

-No tienes ni idea- aún recordaba el reproche del siglo que les dio Molly Weasley a los tres cuando se enteró del gran fraude de la boda; pero como Dean y Ginny estaban muy lejos en su luna de miel para regañarlos, a ellos les todo la peor parte.

El salón de fiesta estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Las luces cegadoras y los estridentes colores de las paredes, los barullos de risotadas siendo apagadas por la fuerte música electrónica eran exactamente iguales a la vez anterior.

La primera vez que vivió ese día no se quedó mucho tiempo, pues Draco no estuvo de humor en lo que siguió de la semana por preferir a sus amigos que a él (obviamente que se lo compensó con una tarta de arándanos, una muy costosa comida italiana y un masaje para sus nervios, pero eso solo sirvió para apaciguar su molestia que amenazaba con continuar hasta el siguiente mes). Por tanto, llegar a ese lugar a su lado lo estaba poniéndolo nervioso.

¿Cómo reaccionaría su dragón? Draco solía ser un encanto la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se lo proponía, pero no siempre era el caso; mucho más se presenciaba el cambio cuando se trataba de alguien que le caía mal.

¿Qué tanto afectaría la presencia de Draco? Eso lo intrigaba pero esperaba lo mejor.

El silencio se hizo presente mirándole interrogantes en cuanto llegaron y estuvo seguro que no tardaría el sonido de grillos en acrecentar, solo Hermione junto con Ron se les acercaron con amplias sonrisas y saludos de lo más naturales.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir, Harry- ladeó la cabeza Hermione antes de darle un abrazo a Draco –no sabes cuánto me alegra que también hayas venido a pesar de no haber confirmado-

-¿Y perderme una fiesta como esta, Granger? Por nada del mundo- Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Como si hacía cinco minutos no hubiese hecho berrinche por obligarle a ir. _"Pero al menos es todo deleite y eso jugará a su favor"._

-Hola, sexy- Ginny quien tan arrojada como nadie, se aproximó a descubrir por su cuenta de que iba la cosa. Le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla a Harry antes de inspeccionar con la mirada a su acompañante, el causante de todas las habladurías y de que nadie estuviera bailando -¿Así que Draco Malfoy, eh?-

-El que viste y calza-

-¿Tú eres el causante de esto?- señaló a Harry de pies a cabeza y Draco jactancioso asintió –me gusta lo que veo-

-¿Quién más? Era un desastre hasta que me conoció por segunda vez- Harry se ofuscó con sus mejillas sonrojadas -¿que te puedo decir? causo esa impesion hasta en alguien con cero gusto de la moda como aquí el caballero-

-¡Oigan!- exclamó avergonzado, pero nadie le hizo caso pues esos dos siguieron hablando.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo, mucho más de lo que yo logré hacer en dos años. Casi me dan ganas de comérmelo-

-Pues lastima primor, que este caramelo lo botaste hace tiempo y por si fuera poco, te casas en cinco meses, lastima-

-¡Dejen de hablar como si fuera una cosa o como si no estuviera aquí!- Ginny amplió su sonrisa dándose por bien servida y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a su prometido, todas las demás personas comenzaron a acercarse.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Cuanto agradecía que la fiesta hubiese empezado antes y que estuviesen algo alcoholizados los presentes, así la digestión de la presencia de Draco fue disminuida hasta atenuarse a sombras por su labia sin par y desbordante encanto en temas tan interesantes como superficiales que tuvo a cuantos quiso en la palma de su mano en cuestión de minutos. Bailó un rato con los invitados de honor y otro tanto con Hermione antes de pedírselo a Harry. Su cuerpo era tal como lo recordaba y la sincronía a la que lo sometía era la chispa que le hacía querer seguir bailando como si sus pies no fueran ni un poco torpes o sus brazos inseguros supieran lo que tenían que hacer.

-El pequeño oxigenado sí que tiene mucha energía y sabe moverse- exclamó a su lado una voz conocida.

-Hola George- saludó sonriendo. Sus propios ojos no dejaron de seguir a Draco por toda la pista y le alegraba enteramente lo bien que se la estaba pasando pese a sus "peros" sobre esa tarde. Ni siquiera él mismo había podido seguirle el paso y en esa esquina estaba refrescándose con un cóctel recobrando energías para volver a la pista a lado de Draco que le hacia gestos con las manos de que lo acompañara. ¿Quien podía decirle que no?

-Ya tiene tiempo que no te das una vuelta por sortilegios Weasley ¿eh? Estas rompiendo mi corazón- fingió que le dolía el pecho antes de sacar la lengua al no conmover el moreno.

-No he tenido tiempo, lo siento George-

-Te perdono esta vez, pero debes de darte una vuelta para que veas nuestras nuevas mercancías, oh gran inversionista- le guiñó el ojo y Harry asinitió –tenemos de todo un poco, desde nuestros clásicos surtidos salta clases, extra mejorados, a artículos de broma con electrochoques y rebotadores que te garantizan hasta cincuenta metros, incluso la sección de protección se ha ampliado, ya sabes los hechizos clasicos- una idea hizo clic en el cerebro de Harry emocionándolo con antelación que hasta George le sorprendió el súbito cambio.

-¡Creí que ya no hacían de esos!-

-Como no, con la inseguridad de hoy en día, pero dudo que alguien de tu calibre necesite algo así ¿o sí?-

-De hecho ahora que lo mencionas- regresó a ver a Draco que bailaba muy pegado a Ginny riendo de lo lindo y se decidió por una medida extra para asegurar su bienestar y que no se repitiera aquello que intentaba prevenir –quisiera pedirte algo especial- apareció un brillo especial en los ojos del pelirrojo que se acercó más a el como si fuera un secreto de estado.

-¿Que tienes en mente?-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Una de las mejores noches de su vida fue aquella. No solo fue un éxito la incursión de Draco a su círculo de amigos, si no que fue bien recibido y no esperaba menos. _"seguramente entra en mi top 10 de momentos memorables y mas preciados"_ se dijo jubiloso aunque un poco cansado de tanto bailar. La luna llena brillaba en el cielo despejado y Draco lucia feliz, aunque tal vez podría ser por los whiskys que se tomó, no estaba seguro.

Estaban lo suficientemente ebrios para no arriesgarse a aparecerse, pero lo suficientemente lucidos para saber con exactitud donde vivían.

Sin prisa llegaron a la entrada del lujoso loft de Draco, al cual en más de siete ocasiones fue invitado a entrar y aun seguía impactándole por la cantidad de cosas que tenia y a las que poseía acceso. _"La vida de los ricos es tan diferente_ " se dijo inhalando profundamente el frío ambiente entremezclado con la deliciosa colonia que era la piel de Draco y su perfume.

Se quedaron viendo largos instantes donde ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero ni falta hacia. Era tan reconfortante tenerlo ahí de pie, con su inmaculada sonrisa sincera, sus ojos de plata liquida mas brillantes que la luna sobre sus cabezas y su cabello rubio tan claro que cosquilleaba su delgado cuello insitandole a tocarlo en la onda que formaban sus puntas.

-Bueno, creo que aquí es donde nos separamos- murmuró avergonzado por el impuso eléctrico que recorría su piel moviendolo por inercia contra su raciocinio por puro instinto; de regreso a su templo que era Draco. No quería hacer una estupidez y echar todo a perder. Tenía que ser paciente.

Pensó que estaba dandole su espacio, pero no contó con lo que pasaba por la mente del ojigris que era muy distinto. La sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció por arte de magia y una voz incrédula le siguió.

-¿Eso es todo?- Draco lo detuvo por el brazo haciéndole casi tropezar con él. Se veía furioso y un par de grados más sobrio; no muchos pues aun seguía sonrojado por el alcohol y un tanto inestable.

-¿De qué?- peguntó parpadeando dos veces.

-Que no sé qué es lo que estas esperando para besarme ¿o ya perdiste el interés Potter?- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no...-

-Me refiero a que todo ha estado muy bonito y divertido como congeniamos y que seamos tan cercanos, incluso me dije: "creo que estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad para ver qué tan en serio va conmigo" pero con el nulo avance que haces, comienzo a perder la paciencia-

-No quiero presionarte Draco, te aprecio mucho, eres el chico mas maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida, no tienes ni la menor idea…-

-Ahórrate tus cursos de moralidad y caballerosidad para alguien que le importe, Harry. Creo que ya me exhibí lo suficiente y me siento como un tonto…- dijo desviando la mirada –gracias por la fiesta y todo lo demás, supongo-

No se suponía que fuera así, ni de esa forma ni tan aprisa. Pero sus labios ardían por Draco que le supo a gloria fortuita el volver a probarlos de esa manera tan arrojada e impávida tal cual se sentía. Agradecía haber avanzado más y estar un escalón arriba para no tener que ponerse de puntillas, para con ello poder acunar su rostro con ese candor de antaño, demostrándole en ese beso todo su amor inextinguible.

-Te amo más de lo que piensas o puedes llegar a pensar Draco… incluso más que mi propia vida que desde hace mucho te pertenece- recargó su frente contra la suya acariciando con sus nudillos la fresca piel enfriada por el viento nocturno –era verdad cuando decía que no quería apresurarte ni menos presionarte a que me ames… quería darnos tiempo de convivencia, que me conocieras más de lo que me conoces ahora, que tuviéramos un trayecto más largo del que tenemos y que no solo te atrajera con sentimientos tibios como un método de pasar el rato. No es lo que yo deseo-

-¿Acaso no puedo hacerme una idea de mi sentir en poco tiempo? No importa que solo hayan sido siete meses que hemos convivido, da lo mismo que fueran siete días o siete años. Se juzgar a la gente, mi criterio no es perfecto, pero la mayoría de las veces acierto y puedo decir que: quiero estar contigo ¿tan difícil te es comprenderlo, cabeza de kelp?-

-Si es difícil de creerlo, pero me arriesgaré a aceptarlo como un hecho-

-¿Crees que a cualquiera le dejaría parte de mi valioso tiempo, solo porque si? ¿O incluso que compartiría la intimidad de mi casa conectando mi red Flu si pensara en ti como algo tibio?- arqueó una ceja con ironía -me gustas mucho más de lo que debería, idiota- dijo antes de volver a unir sus labios con los suyos en ese aguerrido y tan inflamable ardor que pensó no volvería a degustar. Si había cosas que desconocía de Draco, esa era una de ellas y no podía estar más agradecido con la vida de poder volver a tener aquello.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento pequeños! se que les prometí un 2 x 1, pero el siguiente capi aun no esta listo ;A;! pero estoy trabajando en el! Espero que les consuele un poco que el capi esta largo jeje

Les deseo lo mejor y que estén muy bien! Les mando besitos!~


	14. Repitiendo el tiempo: III

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola queridos míos! ya estoy nuevamente por aquí con un nuevo capi!

mil gracias por los preciados rr! les agradezco muchísimo: **Christine Malfoy** (te agradezco :*), **Nancy** (actualizo tan rápido como puedo jeje, pero le eché galleta por ti :D), **VHana05** (en serio? *W* gracias) **y Xonyaa11** (tienes razón. es tono un cumulo de emociones que no se como Harry puede lidiar con ellas . ! pero bueno, el dará su máximo esfuerzo por salvarlo esta o las veces necesarias :O). Espero que les guste y no les parezca algo incompleto x.x

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **III**

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que las cosas se desarrollarían a ese ritmo frenético la primera vez que lo vivió, lo habría tildado de loco. ¿Cómo era posible? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta; pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que Draco y sus sentimientos era genuinos pese a estar manchados con alcohol cuando las dijo. Draco jamás mintió cuando estuvieron juntos, ni mucho menos cuando estuvo sometido a sus siete pociones al día que eran como un fuerte cóctel de veritaserum.

Pese a que su lado precavido le hacía sospechar, su corazón no paraba de agradecer lo bien que estaban las cosas y lo cerca que estaban de recobrar su cauce normal pese a la prontitud con la que se dieron las cosas.

" _Así que estoy hubiera pasado sin todo lo malo y la negatividad que pesaba sobre mis hombros_ " se dijo sintiéndose afortunado por poder tener una vez más a Draco en sus brazos y poder decirle todo lo que siente por el sin apenarse y cohibirse.

Una alarma lo regresó al aquí y el ahora y notó que se trataba del microondas anunciando que las palomitas para el maratón de 10 horas estaba a punto de comenzar. Draco ni tardo ni perezoso dio su orden desde la comodidad del sofá.

-Harry, ve por las palomitas con mucha mantequilla extra- el moreno bufó rodando los ojos.

-Claro su alteza real ¿quiere sus pantuflas o un té?- preguntó con ironía acercándose con el bol ya listo que depositó en la mesa del centro. Draco le hizo un poco de espacio, como dándole a entender que le daba el honor de acariciar su cabeza y abrazarle cuando quisiera.

-Estaría bien lo primero, pero prefiero algo dulce para acompañar las palomitas ¿hay helado?- contestó lo más digno que pudo antes de regresar a ver las palomitas y unas islas flotantes que tanto le fascinaban. Mostró sus perlados dientes en una divertida sonrisa –que buen mozo, mereces un premio- lo tomó por las mejillas plantándole un beso.

-Ja, es todo lo que te traeré. Si quieres tus pantuflas, tienes tus dos piecitos para mover tu trasero perezoso- Draco chasqueó la lengua acurrucándose contra su pecho negando con la cabeza.

-Creí que me amabas-

-Lo hago, pero eso no me convierte en tu esclavo- Draco le sacó la lengua –ya te dije lo que puedes hacer si tanto quieres tus pantuflas-

-Hum…. no quiero. Estoy cómodo, muchas gracias- dijo haciendo un mohín echando una palomita en su boca –por cierto, invité a un amigo, espero que no te moleste recibirlo aquí dentro de una semana- Harry aguantó la respiración. Bien sabía de quien se trataba y suponía que posponer aquello era fútil.

-Creí que odiabas mi departamento por ser pequeño-

-Nunca dije que lo odiara, solo dije que era una miniatura en la cual con solo estirar la mano desde aquí puedo sacar algo de la cocina y mira, a dos pasos está el baño; das otro y llegas a la recamara… aunque la cosa cambiaría si lo agrandamos mágicamente…- insinuó lo de siempre y queriendo ahorrar el largo rollo, Harry lo interrumpió.

-No lo cambiaremos. Quedamos que así está bien y así se quedará-

-Vale- dijo dando por perdida la batalla de ese día, ideando nuevas maneras para abordar ese tema al día siguiente. No quería perderse ni un segundo de la película recargó sus brazos sobre su pecho entre disfrutando los latidos acelerados de Harry. Era un lugar idóneo para residir y donde aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, le gustaba estar -acepto que tiene sus ventajas de que el departamento sea tan pequeño...-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

De la primera vez que vivió eso, repetirlo hacia que los escalofríos regresaran a su cuerpo. _"Y pensar que apenas había logrado olvidarme de este encuentro"_ se dijo suspirando en lo que terminaba de arreglar su pequeño departamento para recibir al invitado "sorpresa" de Draco.

Comprendía que era una manera de revancha por hacerle convivir con los chicos, especialmente con Ron y Hermione, sin embargo esa amistad en fase de acoplamiento no era de todo malo pues los tres parecían pasarla mejor de lo que estaban dispuestos a aceptar, mientras que él con su relación con Theo fue y siguió siendo tensa hasta el fin.

-Sé que te caerá bien- murmuró Draco sentándose sobre sus rodillas con un mimoso semblante que hizo estremecer a Harry. " _Claro, tan bien como te puede caer un dementor una vez que lo conoces…"_ se dijo con sorna. El rubio sonrió divertido echándole los brazos encima acercando su rostro _"aunque esto si es diferente…"_ meditó al momento que besaba su boca con gula y la humedad de su lengua se entremezclaba con la suya.

-Qué bonita escena- exclamó con voz seca Theodore Nott saliendo de la chimenea –de haber sabido que iba a presenciar algo tan cursi hubiera pospuesto mi viaje-

-¿Celosito? ¿Quieres un poco de amor para ti también?- preguntó Draco juguetón ante la mueca de desagrado del ojiazul.

-¿Y qué me beses con esa boca que le exploró la garganta del "salvador del mundo mágico"? No gracias- negó con la cabeza –no te ofendas Potter-

-No lo hago, además ni que fuera a dejar que Draco se te acercara tanto con esa intención. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Gajes de "salvador del mundo mágico" tal vez- le lanzó una mirada fría, que esos ojos calculadores solo se permitieron un deje de incredulidad.

Nada que ver con la primera vez que lo enfrentó como férreo protector de su mejor amigo, ese día había estado increíblemente nervioso por los roces de la mano de Draco bajo la mesa, por no poder ocultar su amor secreto y esos incisivos comentarios venenosos que tuvo que soportar estoicamente sobre sus dobles intensiones con Draco, su dudosa bisexualidad por no haber tenido parejas masculinas antes del rubio y su pobre trabajo para alguien adecuado para ser pareja de un Malfoy. Justo lo que necesitó esa primera vez para sus constantes autoprejuicios; pero esta nueva oportunidad que le daba la vida, estaba listo para cualquier cosa que Theodore Nott le pusiera enfrente.

-Esta reunión sí que está que arde, y eso que apenas es el primer tiempo- exclamó Draco sintiendo la tensión creciente que podía cortarse con un diffindo -¿gaseosas?-preguntó solicito poniéndose en pie.

-¿No tienes algo menos muggle, Draco?- el Slytherin hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero el ojigris solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Poción tranquilizante? Es la que me toca ¿quieres un poco?-

-Ja- lanzó con ironía tomado asiento justo frente de Harry, retándolo en silencio sin apartarle la mirada. _"_ _Creo que será tanto o más cansada esta reunión que la anterior…"_ se dijo sin quedarse atrás mostrandole que no estaba asustado ni un poco.

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Tanto sus hombros como mandíbula aun dolían por la forzada posición. La batalla contra Nott fue más aguerrida y tan cerrada que apenas podía asimilar que la ganó (si a eso se le puede llamar ganar) por muy poco. La paz reinaba finalmente en el departamento sin una sola voz presente y podía recuperar el aliento que creyó perdido.

-Menos mal que soportaste estoicamente- canturreó Draco en lo que secaba con su varita el plato recién lavado que le pasó Harry.

-No estuvo tan mal- contestó alzándose de hombros restándole importancia y tragando las ganas de decir que hubiera preferido tener que cuidar un escreguto por una semana a lo que vivió, guardó silencio por unos instantes.

Theodore no se dejó intimidar por la relación de que tenían, pero si alardeó de todo el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Draco y lo honesto que este era con él. Era curioso que no le sorprendiera como escaló de rápido la amistad a una relación más íntima, pero cuando Harry quiso indagar por curiosidad, solo recibió un venenoso dardo de insinuación de un pasado más físico con su dragón. _"Lo que no fue en tu año, no hace daño"_ se trató de auto convencer Harry contando hasta cien o mil si hacia falta.

-No me habías dicho que te ofrecieron el puesto de rompedor de maldiciones, ni mucho menos que rechazaste seguir haciéndolo por un trabajo de escritorio- comentó Harry tratando de alejar esa sensación de desasosiego por algo más positivo, nueva información sobre su dragón. Era curioso la cantidad de cosas que conocía de su amante, pero aún más las cosas de las que nunca hablaron y que solo fueron temas superficiales entre ellos. Esa era una oportunidad de oro para poder ahondar en su pasado y satisfacer su curiosidad.

-No era importante, por eso no te lo conté- ladeó la cabeza recargando su peso contra el fregadero, moviendo sus hombros tras una "larga" jornada de limpiar los restos de la reunión.

-Pero si adorabas viajar-

-Sí, pero me hice a la idea de que solo podía vivir la vida errante por un año, en lo que me habituaba a las pociones hasta que me desintoxicara de ellas- hizo una pausa ensombreciendo su mirada –me iba a conformar con un trabajo de escritorio preparándome para aceptar mi compromiso como Malfoy y desposar una chica rica para seguir con la línea trazada por mi padre ¿Qué tontería no? Si yo soy feliz con una vida medianamente ordinaria, ganando mi propio salario, teniendo mis propias cosas con mi esfuerzo, mi familia debería de entenderlo ¿no lo crees? Eso fue lo que pensé cuando decidí asentarme alrededor de toda esa turba de duendes en Gringotts-

-Lo se…- asintió dejándose sumergir entre recuerdos que tanto le hacían sentir orgullo y apreciar el valor que su querido dragón poseía; todo aquello que consiguió labrar con sus manos desnudas sin ayuda de nadie y la tranquilidad de alma que alcanzó porque así lo quiso. El Draco actual lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?- Harry tembló.

-Bueno, ehh… me refiero a que te entiendo, es una sensación incomparable sostenerse por tu propio pie para salir adelante, satisfaciendo con ello a nadie más que a ti mismo y en tu caso, supongo que tus padres deberían de estar felices, incluso podría decir eso sobre el apoyo que te dio Nott para ir con el psicomago- ya ni sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero esperaba no enredar a Draco.

-Sí, Theo me ayudó muchísimo y me alegra que sea el único verdadero amigo que tengo-

-Oye ¿y yo que soy?- preguntó fingiendo molestia, queriendo que Draco exteriorizara lo que pensaba de él. El rubio arqueó una ceja mirándole curioso.

-¿Tienes que preguntar?- se le acercó poniendo sus manos en las presillas del pantalón de Harry, tirando de él, acortando el espacio entre ellos –a Theo lo amo como un hermano,siempre desde que tengo memoria ha estado ahí para mi, mientras que a ti… hizo una pausa mordiendo su labio inferior –te amo tanto como jamás creí amar a nadie… ¿suena loco, no lo crees?- soltó una risita nerviosa como si lo que dijera lo avergonzara y no estuviera acostumbrado a esa franqueza y carraspeó -por algo acepté ser tu novio- dijo con un deje de soberbia que hizo a Harry poner los ojos en blanco.

-No recuerdo habértelo pedido-

-Detalles, detalles, Potter. Lo hiciste entre líneas y como soy tan magnánimo, dije que si- Harry solo pudo reír –Pero como sea, ¿Adivina qué? Hoy es el último día de tomar pociones- su sonrisa brillante como el sol tal cual la primera vez que se lo dijo.

Paulatinamente su psicomago fue reduciendo las dosis hasta finalmente darlo de alta de su tratamiento. Ya desde hacía tiempo dejó de tener problemas para dormir y las pesadillas que aquejaban su paz, así que le dio de alta.

-Felicidades- besó sus labios profundamente, dejando salir todo su sentir, alegrándose de que no fuera como esa primera que tuvo que morderse el labio para no abalanzarse sobre el –está en el horno tu tarta favorita de melocotón, e incluso preparé tu comida favorita- cuanto agradecía estar listo para ese día y hacer incluso más feliz a Draco.

-¿Acaso sabias de la buena noticia?- arqueó su pálida ceja interrogativo entre sorprendido y halagado.

-Tuve una corazonada y… ¿¡que estás haciendo?!- El rubio con una traviesa sonrisa se acuclilló y comenzó a quitarle el cinturón del pantalón.

-Es hora de comer…- Harry se estremeció sintiendo que los colores le subían a la cabeza y le salía humo de las orejas con esa sensual voz baja que empleó. Las manos hábiles de Draco no se daban abasto y eran tan veloces que no podía detenerlas.

-P-P-Pero la comida es-estará listan en diez minutos y… Merlín bendito…- apretó los ojos por la vergüenza pero al instante los abrió como pudo, no quería perderse ningún segundo de la erótica mirada que le lanzó Draco cuando bajó sus pantalones.

-Papi tiene hambre…-

 ***¨¨¨´€Ï3´¨¨***

Esos preciados momentos para amarse que pensó en el tiempo presente no volver a experimentar con tal prontitud le alentaba a hacer lo imposible por no perder su felicidad que en otro lado no podría encontrar pues su querido Draco era el único que podía dársela.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó al notar las tres diferentes lechuzas que entraron a depositarle una carta respectivamente a Draco. Solo una se quedó en espera de respuesta en el perchero y miró a Harry con desdén. Era obvio de quien era esa lechuza que tan bien conocía y que seguía odiándolo como siempre "tal cual su dueño Lucius Malfoy" se dijo desviando la mirada.

-Nada interesante- respondió desembarazándose de su abrazo para incorporarse en la cama y leer sus cartas cómodamente sobre Harry.

-¿Enserio? Porque te veo muy sonriente con esa que tienes en las manos? ¿un admirador acaso?- el rubio le lanzó una sonrisita de suficiencia y rodando sobre si mismo, lo miró con un brillo travieso.

-Sí, me atrapaste. Te estoy engañando descaradamente, mira nada más la carta llena de pasión que tengo con mi amante- dijo pasándole el pergamino para que lo leyera. El trago de agua fría se entibió cuando percibió la peculiar caligrafía ya conocida que le hizo volver a respirar.

 _"_ _Querido Draco:_

 _Los torposoplos querían revolverme la cabeza en este viaje que estaba haciendo en América del sur ¿Quién diría que criaturas tan fascinantes tuvieran más especies en este lugar tan lejos de casa? (por si te interesa observarlos, te adjunté un par de mis espectogafas de repuesto, el último número del quisiquilloso donde venían, se agotó y no pude mandarte un ejemplar…)_

 _Pero como sea, me hace feliz tu felicidad, amigo de carta, encontrar toda esa paz de espíritu, sé que se debe a que pudiste encontrar tu camino y que alguien más te está sirviendo de pilar para poder sostenerte y salir adelante._

 _Yo también estoy bien y conocí a alguien muy interesante que también me apoya en todos mis proyectos, incluso está seguro que podremos encontrar un verdadero espécimen de snorkack de cuerno arrugado ¿puedes creerlo?..."_

Harry tuvo que contener una risotada. Ni en un millón de años su amiga Luna cambiaría su modo tan especial de ser, pero le alegraba que fuera tan amiga de Draco, tanto así que le haya permitido hacerse viaje en el tiempo para salvarle. Su corazón se encogió ante ese pensamiento, pero no se amilanó. Esta vez tenía que hacerlo mejor.

-¡Maldición, lo olvidé por completo!- exclamó Draco revisando el contenido de su ultima con rapidez, olvidándose de plano de la lechuza orgullosa que con un ofendido ulular esponjó sus plumas –tengo que ir a visitar a mis padres- hizo bola la carta pues no se molestaría en responderla. la lechuza real con una ultima mirada digna, se marchó del lugar cuando tomó un pequeño llavero que era su traslador ya programado para el siguiente fin de semana –por si se me ocurre desentenderme del mandato ¿puedes creerlo? Como me creyeran capaz hacerlo-

-Obviamente no, pero es solo una manera de cerciorarse, no vaya a ser que el señor Malfoy le dé un ataque si no llegas y no queremos que se ponga tieso del susto-

-Tonto- exclamó dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Harry no pudo evitar su descontento al pensar nuevamente que partiría dos largos meses. Nuevamente tanto tiempo de silencio de su parte que le costaría trabajo sobre llevar y cuyo único consuelo era que no era una separación definitiva. " _va a estar bien"_ se dijo apretando los ojos -¿acaso me va a extrañar, Harry?-

-Es solo que… sin tu presencia se va a poder apreciar el silencio- contestó regresandole la mirada. El rubio arqueó su rubia ceja no tragándose lo que acababa de escuchar, pero le siguió el juego torciendo el gesto.

-Tu cállate, que bien sabes que me adoras y que mi presencia es vital para ti- sonrió dándole un beso en el hombro –además, mi melodiosa voz mejora el silencio y hace agradable el ambiente-

-Cierto, mucho mejor que cualquier melodía, aunque no tiene botón de apagado para solo escuchar el crujir de los muebles-

-Eso es blasfemia ¿Cómo piensas callarme, Potter?- se puso a horcajadas de él con una ladina sonrisa que tanto le encantaba a Harry; sus blancas manos sobre su torso era una clara insinuación que le siguiera el juego y no se quedaría atras.

-Así- murmuró tomandolo del cuello para robarle un beso que con un estremecimiento tomó por sorpresa a Draco, pero enseguida reponiéndose le contestó gustoso y con una amplia sonrisa.

-Regresaré dentro de un mes- dijo recargando su frente contra la suya recuperando el aliento. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-2 semanas-

-Por Merlín Harry, eso no es nada, mis padres se enojaran si no me quedo el tiempo estipulado. ¿Qué te parecen 3 semanas y media?-

-2 semanas… por favor…- no le gustaba suplicar, pero a como estaban las cosas, no le quedó de otra. Apenas notó que sus ojos se pusieron brillosos por as lagrimas aglomeradas, pero aquello no escapó del radar de Draco. Inhaló profundamente tembando al igual que su resistencia.

-Mierda Harry no hagas esa mirada que me hace….- gruñó.

-¿Cuál? ¿Esta?- cuestionó curioso acercando su rostro el cual Draco solo pudo apretar sus puños molesto.

-Eso es jugar sucio señor Potter ¡3 semanas y ningún día menos! Estoy siendo generoso, aunque seguro me cargan por romper con la tradición-

-Diles que tu novio es muy celoso y que solo te está compartiendo porque son tus padres, pero que no puede vivir sin ti- sus manos rodearon la cintura de Draco, plantandole la clara intención de no dejarle ir y de ser posible, bloquear todas sus salidas. El rubio sonrió.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así de enérgico...-

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Es todo por el momento! nos leemos en el siguiente capi: **CAPITULO 6: Vivencias y Recuerdos~**

Les mando besitos y que estén muy bien! :3


End file.
